Beautiful Distances
by queenofthejourney
Summary: Nerdy Edward has fallen in love with a girl he's met online. He feels like she's the only one who understands him; only problem is, she lives in Pheonix, and he in Forks. Can they find a way to be together despite their distance? Ah. Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Just wanted to get this story out! I iked the idea of Nerdward and thought to make my own story!It's gonna be pretty friggin' cute if you ask me.**

**They're all in college. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are seniors, and Alice, Rose, and Bella are juniors. Though this first chapter only introduces three of them, they're all included in the story.**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the owner of the magnificent saga.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Eddie. What a stupid name. Who calls someone that? Obviously someone who has _bad hearing_ and _no respect_ for anyone but themselves...such are the characteristics of my sister, Mary Alice, or Alice as she likes to be called. She's not a bad person, I swear to you, she just maybe likes to meddle in everyone's business. Being a year older than her, you'd think she'd just leave me alone, but no, she wouldn't be her if she didn't...

You may be wondering why I'm ranting about her, well, let's just say I'm the target for her meddling, and her dart is gunning straight for my bull's eye.

Meet me, Forks' very own mega-nerd, or King of the Nerds, as I so lovingly dubbed myself. I fit the quota to a tee. Black wire-rimmed glasses, plaid shirts, and jeans that are bleached so much they could stand on their own. I lived with the way I was. Actually, I was fine with it. It got me through life, unnoticed, well most of the time, and I was content, but Alice was hell bent on giving me a make-over. I swear that girl needs a chill pill, because she never failed to practically beg me everyday for one. A couple of times I almost relented, but I kept vehemently declining, and would stalk off to my room to play WoW. Besides, there was only one person in the world who understood me.

_BrownEyedGirl913. _My own personal savior.

I'd been playing Black Ops one night, no, I don't just play WoW, when one player in particular kept killing me. It was driving me insane. I'd quickly typed into the little textbox thing.

_Quit killing me, Brown._

Her only response were a bunch of _Haha_'s. I mean, how much more annoying could that be. I'd tried to kill her before she killed me, but, it never worked; I was always too slow. Frustrated, I'd logged off the game, and settled for going to the forums. But, after every comment I posted, _Brown_, would have to come and comment on my comment. Fed up, I'd confronted her.

_What is your problem?_

I'd asked, after she'd commented on my post. She was driving me nuts, and she was a girl, for crying out loud! Who was she to come and irritate the hell out of me on a _guys game_. Impatiently, I drummed my fingers along my desk, waiting for her response.

_I have no problem. ;)_

She'd answered back after an agonizingly slow two minutes. That little winky face did it. My pent up anger let loose.

_You conniving little twit! Who do you think you are, Barack Obama?_

After I sent that, I kind of felt bad. I usually was very well mannered and never used those kinds of words with anyone, but the more I thought about it, the more angrier I became.

_Last time I checked, this was a free country, bub. But what do you say we take this convo to a more appropriate venue. Here's my email._

And I don't know what possessed me to, maybe it was just that I wanted to speak my mind, but I emailed her, and she took all of my insults with ease. Calmly replying with jokes and the like. Soon enough, I was making jokes along side her, and we started im-ing, and talking daily. She'd become my closest friend. She knew all about my nerdiness, and the things I did and didn't like. She understood me, and didn't judge me. I could be myself around her. Nerdy, WoW playing, Lord Of The Rings reading Edward, and she would still talk to me, that's what I loved about her. Sadly, though, she lived in Pheonix, while I was stuck here in boring, little Forks. It wasn't fair in the slightest.

Whipping my head back toward my desk, I strode over to my chair and, plopped down onto it, logging into my email.

_BrownEyedGirl913: Hey. (:_

_NerdyEd620: Sup, B?_

_BrownEyedGirl913: Nothin' much, just listening to my mom 'ooh' and 'ahh' at the pottery she attempted to make in class today. Key word: Attempted._

_NerdyEd620: Sounds interesting. At least your sister isn't trying to sell your face and wardrobe._

_BrownEyedGirl913: She's still trying to give you a makeover?_

_NerdyEd620: Yes! I know, pathetic, huh?_

_BrownEyedGirl913: I'm glad you said it. ;)_

_NerdyEd620: Are you calling my sister pathetic?_

_BrownEyedGirl913: Hey, hey! Those words came from your fingers. Ha._

_NerdyEd620: Oh, you're just the cleverest thing since sliced bread!_

_BrownEyedGirl913: I try, I try. :P_

_NerdyEd620: So, how's the desert?_

_BrownEyedGirl913: I don't live in the desert, E! No one can! They'd die of starvation and dehydration! How many times do I have to tell you!_

_NerdyEd620: Gosh, B. Calm down, I was just kidding. Man, women take stuff too seriously._

_BrownEyedGirl913: Well, you shouldn't have said it...now you have to apologize!_

_NerdyEd620: You've got to be kidding me!_

_BrownEyedGirl913: 5 seconds, or I'm logging off!_

_NerdyEd620: Are you serious?_

_BrownEyedGirl913: 5.._

_NerdyEd620: B, come on!_

_BrownEyedGirl913: 4..._

_NerdyEd620: B?_

_BrownEyedGirl913: 3..._

_NerdyEd620: Alright, alright. I, NerdyEd620, apologize sincerely for making that snide remark. Happy now?_

_BrownEyedGirl913: Ecstatic. But, I relly do have to go, my mom wants me to join her for baking class. Help me!_

_NerdyEd620: No can do, B. Bake me a cake though, will you?_

_BrownEyedGirl913: Goodbye, Asshole._

_NerdyEd620: Haha. Bye, B._

**BrownEyedGirl913 logged off.**

I must've stared at that screen for hours. How could one little measly banter between me and this mystery woman make my whole damn day?

I rose from my chair with a cheesy grin on my face, just waiting for the next chance that we got to talk again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it! I'm really gonna like this story. BUUUUUUUT, if people don't, then this will be made into a one-shot.<strong>

**This chapter's short because I just wanted to see if people would like it. Like I said, if people don't like it...well, you just read it. Haha.**

**Please review! I would love to know if you guys liked it or not!**

**xoxo,**

**TTP (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good morning, afternoon, evening all! Well, as you can see, I'm a little peppy today! haha. Bear with me. Anywho, here's the next installment of BD, no, not Breaking Dawn...Beautiful Distances! Haha. Wooow, I'm corny. Well, just enjoy the chapter!**

**And, thank you to all of my reviewers, it really means alot!**

**And about Black Ops and WoW, I've honestly never played either of them, so please, if I get something wrong, feel free to correct me, but in a nice way, please. Oh, and, it's the summer, which is why they aren't in school at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**Bella POV**

Isabella, that's my name, ask me again and I'll tell you the same. Though, I don't go by Isabella, I'd much rather be called Bella, it's not as formal, or...old sounding.

I live here in Pheonix with my mom and her husband, Phil. They just got married not too long ago, and to be honest, I'm not sure how Phil could keep up with her. She goes through a different hobby each day, and she likes to drag us with her; _I_ can't even keep up with her half of the time. She's crazy, and erratic, but she's my mother, and I love her all the same.

I wasn't what you would deem 'popular'. I was a junior at Arizona State University, and, yeah, I had friends, but I wasn't the social butterfly. I didn't go to many parties, and I didn't go out much, only when my friends asked. I mean, it's not like I was socially inept, it's just that I'd much rather stay home, playing Black Ops, or reading _Wuthering Heights_. Yeah, I was kind of a little bit of an outcast, but it didn't faze me...that much.

My closest friends here Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Mike, were all the reasons why I didn't stay stuck alone in my room most days. They made sure that I was always included in the events that they were partaking in. I agreed because I knew it made my mom happy to know that I wasn't lonely, and that I actually had friends. I was hardpressed to go, but I did it because of her.

Mike was a little pushy, though. I'd turned him dowm consistently, but he kept asking me out. It didn't matter if I kicked him where the sun didn't shine, and threw dirt in his face, which I'd never do, he'd still come back begging for a date. He was the reason why I'd come home and jump to talk to my online friend, the one who knew me best.

_NerdyEd620._

Talking to him made the world disappear. It was only us two when we were talking. Nerdy and Brown. E and B. And it was as if the whole world faded around us. I could sit and talk to him for hours on end, teasing and joking around; he'd brighten my whole day just by saying 'hi'. It was like he understood me, like fully understood me, and that chilled me to my bones to know that someone out there cared, someone I hadn't actually met, more or less. He was my dream come true.

Swiveling around in my chair, I faced my computer and clicked it on. How slow my computer moved irked me to no end. You'd think with how much I use it, my mom would buy me a new one, but no, she wants to spend all of our money on her little escapades that don't even last longer than a week.

I logged onto Black Ops, and starting shooting people; maybe that'd make me feel better. But, soon enough, I got bored with that, and went to check to my email. He was on; thank God. We fell into our usual convo, and I was smiling in no time.

"Bella?" My mom called as she trudged her way upstairs. "Bella! Are you playing that Golden Hoops game again? Anyway, come on, time for baking class again!"

I scoffed. Golden Hoops? What era did she think we were in? The 70's?

"I'm in here, Mom. And it's called _Black Ops_." I rolled my eyes, typing a quick goodbye to E and rising from my spot and shuffling toward the door.

"Do I have to go with you?" I asked, once I'd stepped out and found her hunched over the railing of the stairs. I sighed at her theatrics. I mean, there weren't that many stairs to climb; she needed to exercise more.

"Wow...those...stairs..." Was all she got out, heaving and holding her stomach in as if she'd just run a mile.

I huffed and folded my arms across my chest, waiting for her to explain. I'd become prone to being my mothers partner in crime for her hobbies seeing as Phil was out doing his baseball stuff half of the time, but when he was here, I made sure she took him instead of me.

She took in my positioning and rose from her pose, releasing her pout upon me.

"Please, Belly? I have no one else to go with me. You know how I get when I go by myself, I have no one to stop me from going overboard, and I'll end up biting way more than I can chew, then you won't be able to go back to college because I will have spent up all of your tuition on my little hobbies that I'm gonna quit the next week anyway, and - " She started, her eyes widening with every sentence she spat out.

See what I mean with the theatrics?

"Okay, okay! I'll go, my goodness! No need for all of that nonsense." I reasoned, scuffling back into my room to retrieve my Converse. That lady was going to make me go prematurely gray. Nevermind the fact that she was well into her forties and only had a couple of gray hairs littering her head.

Shaking my head, I sluggishly made my way downstairs and into the car, where my mother was literally bouncing in her seat. She made a kid in a candy store look boring next to her. Pulling on my seatbelt, I casted a sideways glance toward her, mentally wondering if she was okay.

"Oh, Belly," I cringed at the nickname. "I'll finally be able to bake you dessert after you've made a wondrous meal!" She gushed, pulling our car out of the driveway, and making the trek to baking class.

As she continued babbling, I gazed out of the window, daydreaming about Nerdy. This wasn't the first time I'd imagined him and how he looked in real life, oh no, I imagined him more often than not. In fact, he was the object of my fixation, the cream to my crop, the Romeo to my Juliet. I suppose I should've found it strange that I was incredibly attracted to someone I'd never seen, let alone met, before, but I couldn't bring myself to care. He was all I ever looked for in a man, and all I ever needed, and I hoped that we could somehow meet up, get to know each other better, but I knew that that could never happen. We lived in two separate worlds, worlds that would never collide, and the sooner I figured that out, the better.

It got uncharacteristically quiet in the car, and I glanced around to find that we'd pulled into the parking lot of our destination. However, my mom, who was awfully mute for the first time during our car ride, was staring at me, her gaze probing.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I panicked, checking in the mirror for leftover food or anything of the sort.

I felt pressure on my wrist, and I looked over to find my mom still staring at me with that impenetrable gaze. I frowned involuntarily, wondering what the hell could be wrong with my mother.

"What?" I tried again, slumping back onto the seat.

"Who is he?" She smirked, squeezing my wrist, before letting it go and placing her hands in her lap.

Man, what is she, a psychic? I mean, how could she tell something was up with me? Sometimes, she was so unattentive that she couldn't even tell what day it was, and that's saying something, seeing that a calendar occupied her bedside table. So, I decided to play dumb.

"Who is who?" I asked, picking at a loose string of fabric on my Beatles hoodie, my favorite hoodie.

"You know who. It's a mothers intuition, sweetie. I can see it on your face, you really like this boy. Now, come on, spill the beans." She insisted, urging me to reveal my secret, but I was budging. No way would she find out that I was in love with someone I'd never met before.

Wait! _In love?_

...

That was just absurd. It couldn't be true. No, I'd never met him before in my life. Just because we'd been talking nearly everyday for the past couple of months didn't mean anything. And just because everytime he'd type something to me, my heart rate sped up, and my palms got a little sweaty, did not mean I was in love. No, maybe it was...infatuation? Yeah, that's it. Infatuation. I was infatuated with him.

"You're crazy, Mom. I haven't a clue what you are talking about. You must be getting old." I replied, patting her head, and scurrying out of the car before she could tell I was lying; she always called me her open book.

"Alright, Isabella, but I'll get the truth out of you soon enough!" She yelled after me, rising from her spot in the car as well.

I just shook my head, entered the baking place, grabbed my apron, and plopped down in front of one of the miniature kitchens. I surveyed my surroundings. Not too bad, I guess. They had all the utensils needed to bake, a stove, and an oven. It was all a little too cutesy, if you ask me.

Not too long after I'd arrived, my mom came stumbling in, muttering a 'Sorry' to the teacher who'd begun, and came to stand by me.

"What'd I miss?" She whispered toward me, after she realized she didn't have an apron like everyone else and went to get one.

"Nothing," I whispered back. "He just started when you came in."

She nodded, whipping her head back toward the front, and listening intently to what the teacher was saying. I sighed. My little 13 year old mother.

The teacher explained what we needed to bake, and that we each had our instuctions on the table; he would only be there in case we somehow started a fire.

"Now, let's all get to work!" The teacher exclaimed, clapping his hands together in excitement. Wow, he almost had my mom beat, which is a huge surprise.

"Come on, Bells! Let's make pastries!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A couple of hours and several burnt sweet, tooth decaying pastries later, my mom and I waltzed out of baking class, arm and arm.

"Seriously, Mom? How could you start a fire baking _chocolate chip cookies_?" I questioned, laughing at the memory.

"I don't know. I thought the instructions said 52 minutes, not 25!" She exclaimed, clutching her sides in laughter.

We'd made several thing during class. Cakes, cookies, cupcakes, pastry strudels. And my mom found a way to screw up each and every one of them. The tiers for the cake were each a different size, the cupcakes were charred black, the pastry strudels didn't have much pastry in it...or strudel, and she managed to set the oven on fire trying to bake chocolate chip cookies. I see why she won't stick with one thing.

"I think it's safe to say that we won't be going back there." She declared, still chuckling slightly.

I couldn't agree more.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Pullng into the driveway, I threw myself out of the car and up the stairs all the while praying that he was on. I had to tell someone about my mothers shenanigans, and I knew he would listen; he always did. That's why I knew I could always count on him.

Flinging myself into my chair, and switching on my decrepit computer, I rested my head on my hands, and waited impatiently for it to turn on. I seriouslt needed to get a new computer because I'm sure, before long, this one was going to get thrown out of the window.

Finally, after many moons of waiting, my computer decides to turn itself on, I almost lost my excitement for a second. Logging onto my email, I crossed my fingers and hoped that he was on.

_NerdyEd620: Hello there. :)_

Yes! He was on. Without knowing it, I smiled, quietly rejoicing. I noticed just how weird I was acting. It wasn't like me to get excited over some guy. Maybe I was in love? Sighing, I typed a fast reply.

_BrownEyedGirl913: You'll never guess what my mom did!_

_NerdyEd620: And what would that be?_

_BrownEyedGirl913: Okay, so you know thos little ovens that the baking classes provide you with?_

_NerdyEd620: ...no?_

_BrownEyedGirl913: Well, they do, they give you these little ovens that you can bake with. We were given the task of baking chocolate chip cookies. Simple, right? WRONG! My mom was the only one to find a way to complicate things, and guess what she did?_

_NerdyEd620: I think we've already established that I don't know what she did. ;)_

_BrownEyedGirl913: Asshole._

_NerdyEd620: Alright, what did she do?_

_BrownEyedGirl913: She friggin' made the oven catch fire!_

_NerdyEd620: No way! How?_

_BrownEyedGirl913: She misread the instructions. She thought you were supposed to set the timer for 52 minutes instead of 25._

_NerdyEd620: Wow. Your mom is..._

_BrownEyedGirl913: I know. I don't know how I live with her._

_NerdyEd620: Ha ha. Me either. But, hey, I gotta go. I have to help my mom grocery shop tomorrow._

_BrownEyedGirl913: Oooh, sounds like fun!_

_NerdyEd620: Shut it, B!_

_BrownEyedGirl913: Ha. Buy me some chocolate chip cookies!_

_NerdyEd620: Why? So your mom can burn down your kitchen, too? I don't think so._

_BrownEyedGirl913: Goodbye, E._

_NerdyEd620: Ha. See ya, B._

**BrownEyedGirl913 logged off.**

**NerdyEd620 logged off.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope you liked it! I did! Anywho, I think I'm gonna alternate between EPOV and BPOV just so you can get a look into both of their minds. And, yes the chapters will be getting longer.<strong>

**Well, drop me a line! Don't be shy! You can even tell me your favorite line or part!**

**Until next time,**

**TTP (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Well, I'm back with a new chapter, hope you like!**

**2 things:**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! You guys are seriously awesome! ;)**

**and,**

**The one reviewer who doesn't have a name, Thanks a bunch to you! Your reviews make me smile! I wish you had an account. :/**

**Anywho, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**Edward's POV**

Staring at the computer screen yet again, I wondered what this fairytale princess looked like in real life. Maybe she had black wire-rimmed glasses, and braces with the headgear. Or, maybe she wore plaid and her pants were always too small so they ended at the ankle. Or maybe, just maybe, she could have an inkling of normalcy, and blend in with the crowds, roll with the punches. Honestly, it didn't matter to me, she could have a mixture of all three of those, and I'd still like her all the same. Just as long as she didn't change the way she was, and put on a whole different character in front of 'popular' people, but oddly enough, she didn't seem like the type of person to do that, she seemed genuinely down-to-earth and just an all around great person, and I wanted to get to know her so badly.

"Edward!"

Swiveling away from my desk, I searched for my other shoe. I was supposed to be doing that in the first place, but my computer was calling my name, and I couldn't leave it hanging. I wanted to speak to Brown again and decipher the thoughts in her mind, hence the reason why I had yet to find my shoe.

Leaping up from my chair, I searched for my other sneaker, throwing my neatly folded clothes around my room, and furthering the mess that had already taken place there. The funny thing was, I didn't care. All those years that I'd spent cleaning every inch of my room and making sure no spec of dust was left untouched was going to waste now. Maybe I was changing for the better. Now all I had to do was get my dorm room a little messier and maybe my roomates would actually like me.

Finding my wayward sneaker, I slipped it on, and bounded my way downstairs where Alice and my Mom were occupying the white, leather sofas. I shook my head, leave it to Alice to rush me, but for them to not be ready when I've finished. Sometimes, that girl went way overboard. I could hardly understand how her boyfriend, Jasper, put up with her. She was like a ball of energy put into a tiny, slightly midget looking 21-year-old.

"It took you freakin' long enough." Said midget looking 21-year-old commented as she gracefully rose from the couch. She gingerly pulled my mother up as well, making sure all of the appliances were turned off as she turned back to gaze at me.

"Well, I'm sorry." I apologized, but really, I wasn't. I wasn't sorry that I was talking to one of the most amazing girls in the universe and she didn't get to steal her away from me. She was just going to have to get used to it, because Brown and I weren't going to stop our routine all because little Miss I-control-everything wants me to. And if she did think that, then she had another thing coming.

"Just get in the car." She demanded, shoving me through our garage door and opening my door for me.

The girl was a lunatic.

"Why, thank you, Alice."

She gave me a curt nod, and pranced her way to the passenger side door, opened it, and graciously slid in. She faced front, and folded her arms across her chest, her mouth turned down into a grimace...I wondered what was shoved up her ass today. I didn't spend too much time thinking on it, seeing as how she would soon voice her opinions on the matter any second now; Alice was just like that.

My Mom slid in not long after, started the car, and backed out of our driveway, oblivious to the tension in the car between two of her three children. It went so unnoticed by her, that she started absent-mindedly humming and tapping the tune to the radio onto the steering wheel.

I didn't want the two polar opposites sitting in the front to interfere with my happy-go-lucky attitude, so I decided to tune them out. I pushed my new black, wire-rimmed glasses farther up my nose, and laid my head back onto the headrest as I gazed out of the window at the blurring green passing by. I let my mind wander to Brown and what she would be doing at this moment. In my mind, I pictured long, brown hair, I don't know why, but she just seemed to be a brunette, besides I preferred them anyway. She also had sparkling brown eyes, that shimmered with excitement and glinted with playfulness, and a smile that literally lit up the room when she walked in. Her mouth would be full with pearly whites, and she would have the perfect figure, not too skinny because that would be unhealthy. And her voice, oh, her voice, would be soft yet filled with authority when she needed to be heard. I had a feeling she didn't take crap from anyone. She was perfect, everything I looked for and more...

If only I could meet her someway.

Realizing that we'd reached our destination, I unbuckled my seatbelt, and stepped out onto the wet gravel and listened as it sloshed beneath the soles of my feet with each step closer toward the grocery store. Grabbing a cart, I waited until my mother and sister entered before following them in as well.

Usually, my sister would be flitting around, throwing items in the basket for her dorm room, but not this time. No, she decided that she wanted to walk beside the basket, and glance at me sideways every so often. Honestly, I didn't know what posessed her to act this way, Alice was a ball of energy; not depressed.

"Ok, I give. What the hell is up with you, Ali?" I gave in, gripping the bar to the basket so hard that my knuckles turned a deathly shade of white.

"What ever do you mean, Edward?" She inquired, placing her hand atop mine and prying my fingers loose. Once they returned to their original color, which was not far from the white, she resumed her attitude; arms crossed and all.

"That. That is your problem right there. You're not like this. You're always so peppy and hurrah hurrah that when you act like this, I _have_ to think something is wrong with you. Now, spill." I demanded, halting the cart in the middle of the aisle, awaiting her answer. Obviously I wasn't moving until I got a straight response. I was tired of all of that half hearted shit; my 'good mood' attitude went out the window when she stepped out of the car with that sour mood.

"Why won't you just tell me about her, Edward?" She whined, stamping her foot against the linoleum. I mean, seriously? She wanted to throw a temper tantrum? In the middle of the grocery store?

"About who?" I questioned, quirking an eyebrow, and running a hand through my disheveled hair. She couldn't know about Brown, could she? Surely, she couldn't have. I'd worked so hard to keep her out of my business that I hadn't even noticed when she weasled her way into it.

Alice was about to answer when a 4' 11'' old, gray haired lady, in a long red dress with flower print running all through it, hit me in the back with her cane that she used to walk with.

"Move it, Sonny!" She hissed, motioning for us to move from in the middle of the aisle. Tapping her foot impatiently, she stood, waiting for us to move out of her way. Her expression was fixed in a scowl, the wrinkles on her face becoming more prominent as she did so.

Alice and I glanced at each other, our mouths pressed into tight lines as I pushed the cart to the next aisle, and burst into loud guffaws when we were a far enough distance from the old lady.

"O-O-Oh my goodness!" Alice wheezed out between her giggles as she leaned against one of the shelves for support.

"I-I-I know." I exclaimed, clutching my side in laughter, and leaning against the cart. That lady might've just made my day.

Moving along, Alice and I had almost gotten over the little incident, but we still couldn't look at each other without smirking.

I had to thank the lady for one thing, though. She got rid of the tension that was buidling between my sister and myself. If that lady hadn't interrupted us at the time that she had, then nobody knows how heated our argument could've gotten.

As we were searching for our mother in the store, Alice chanced her question once more.

"I don't mean to pry Edward, but really, what is going on with you?" She asked, staring up at me with those wide hazel eyes that she possessed. She was so unfair, she knew I was a sucker for the pout. Alice got virtually anything she wanted with that thing.

"Me? I don't recall being the one with the sour attitude." I scowled, clearly remembering the way she was acting just a few moments ago. I pushed the cart off to the side of the aisle and parked it idle there as I turned to gaze fully at my little sister for the first time in days. Her eyes were a little crazed, her hair a little more spikey than usual. And she had the nerve to ask what was going on with me? Humph.

"That's beside the point, Edward," She began, and held a hand up to my face when I started to object to her statement. "You're dressing a little differently, and you bought new glasses. Hell, you're even wearing converse, for crying out loud! Don't get me wrong, you still look like a nerd, but you look like a well informed fashion nerd." She clarified, her eyes widening at the thought of me not being Nerdy Edward anymore.

I scoffed.

"Did you really think I was gonna stay that way my whole life? Come on, Al. Get real. I had to grow out of my nerdiness somehow." I tried to explain, picking at the fabric that came loose on my well ironed, but not bleached jeans.

"Nuh uh, Eddie. Tell me who she is!" She demanded, poking my sides in an attempt to annoy me. If she didn't stop I was going to have to stuff her into one of those frozen food freezers; she'd fit into one.

"I haven't a clue of what you are speaking about." I concluded, resuming my pushing of the basket, and narrowly avoiding her question. She wasn't going to make me crack, no, I would hold my ground this time.

She huffed, crossing her arms in frustration and fell into stride beside me, grumbling under her breath the entire time.

As we reached our mother, she smiled knowingly at us, and sent a wink Alice's way. I wondered what that was about. Not that I particularly cared. After what happened with Alice, I didn't want to get into a fight with my mother as well.

"So, who is she, Edward?" My Mom asked, a familiar gleam glinting from her eyes. She was smirking at me, her barely-there dimples making an appearance through her cheeks.

"Aw, Mom. Not you, too!" I exclaimed, hanging my head in shame. It was sad how quickly news traveled around this family. I wouldn't be surprised if Emmett, our brother, knew about my supposed crush. It didn't matter, I wasn't confirming anything with them anyway. Knowing them, they'd probably search high low until they found her and brought her to me to be married. My family to could go way overboard sometimes.

Shaking my head, I left the cart with them, while I shoved my hands in my pockets, and waltzed off, leaving them to their own devices. They could talk about me all they wanted to, it wouldn't make any difference; I'd still talk to Brown, there was no stopping it. My mind was made up, and when my mind is set, no one in the world can sway me otherwise.

Rounding the corner, I caught a glimpse of a brown haired woman, she was petite and really skinny. She was clad in a pair of jeans, black Uggs, and a black Fall Out Boy hoodie. She was searching the dairy products, switching her weight from one foot to the other, pondering her choices. Her back was turned toward me, and I couldn't see her reflection in the mirror, so, stealthily, I maneuvered my way to the dairy aisle, searching the ice creams as a distraction, waiting for her to turn around.

She took her time studying the products, picking up severaly different yogurts, and placing them back. Weighing them and comparing prices; I was surprised the store hadn't closed down yet, or my mother and sister hadn't come searching for me. I was starting to get restless, I mean, how long does it take to pick out yogurt? It's not a life or death decision. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she turned around, and what I found displeased me greatly. I knew this girl; we went to high school together, she graduated valedictorian of my class. It's not that I was upset to see her, it's just that I was hoping she was someone else. Plastering a fake smile onto my face, I turned and acted like I hadn't just been standing there ogling her.

"Angela Webber? Is that you?" I asked, surprise coloring my tone. I didn't want to seem like a complete and total jerk.

"Edward Cullen?" She mimicked, placing a random tub of yogurt into her cart. Wow, isn't that something? All that time she spent analyzing those cartons of yogurt were now put to waste with one small gesture; women are so hard to understand.

"It's been a while." I started, pulling her into a hug. If Esme taught me anything, it was to be a gentleman first.

"I know! You look...different." She commented, eyeing my new glasses and my Chucks. What was it with girls these days? I had to grow out of that phase sometime.

"So I've been told." I answered back, awkwardly glancing down toward the linoleum. "So, how's college coming for you, valedictorian? Where'd you go?"

Angela and I had been neck and neck for valedictorian. We both wanted it so badly, and we challenged each other that whole year, pushing each other further and futher until one of us cracked. I almost had her the last couple of months of school, she was close to cracking, you could see it in her eyes, but a family emergency made me miss a couple of weeks of school, ultimately handing Angela that prized number 1 position. She never stopped gloating about it.

"It's going well, thanks for asking. I'm going to Arizona State University, and it's a really great school, I've made some really fantastic friends there." She started, staring at the food that sat in her cart, waiting to be bagged and put up. "What about you? Is being the big-man-on-campus treating you anything like you imagined?"

I snorted. "Hardly. I'm hard-pressed to say that I miss my high school days, at least they weren't this hard." I answered truthfully.

"I know what you mean." She agreed, tipping her head to peer at the floor.

Awkward pause.

This was going well.

"Well, Angela, it was nice seeing you, and I wish you all the well on your studies. Take care." I concluded, giving her one more hug before releasing her and speed-walking back to where my mom and Alice _still_ were.

"Well, how about we get this one, look, it's 2-ply?" Alice was bargaining with Mom, offering different toilet paper packages up for her to examine. I couldn't believe this, they were contemplating on which brand of toilet paper to purchase. Honestly, it didn't matter to me, either way, you were going to end up using some kind. I don't know why I thought anything else of them, they did this everytime we went to the grocery store.

Growing tired, I grabbed the first package within reaching distance, threw it in the cart, and rolled us to the front of the store to check out. My family followed wordlessly behind.

I waited patiently for the cashier to ring up our stuff, then, pushed the cart to the car, loaded them, and put the cart back to where it was supposed to go. Climbing into the back of the car, I sighed in relief. The shopping was done, for a little while at least, no telling when Emmett gets home how long we'll have food at the house. To aviod further questioning from the two meddlers up front, I laid my head back against the seat, closed my eyes, and rested. I needed that, I hadn't been getting much sleep, I'd been staying up all night, daydreaming about Brown. I couldn't help it, she was just so enchanting, and I had to get to know her. I seriously thought I might've been obsessed with her.

I didn't open my eyes until we were stopped in our driveway and doors started slamming, but when I pried my eyes open, I wished I hadn't. There, sitting in our driveway was none other than, Emmett's monster jeep. He wasn't supposed to be home so soon, he was supposed to be with Rosalie in LA. Preparing myself, I slowly swung my door open, and took my time getting out of the car, but when I was fully unsheathed, he took charge.

"Bro! Who is she? You'd think, me being the only brother you have, you'd tell me first, but no, you wanna tell Alice. Come on, Edward! Alice of all people. She can hold a secret as well as a pot full of holes can hold water..." He went on and on, a never ending cycle of questions and comments. I held my head in annoyance, and tried to tune him out to no avail.

Let the torture commence.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, love it, hate it? HEY, here's a thought! How about you review and tell me, yeah? - Greatest idea EVER! Lol.<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**~ TTP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there! Here's the new installment to Beautiful Distances! Hope you like. And as always, THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns..for now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Sighing, I flipped my book closed, and lay back onto my headboard. I was so frustrated...and bored. Bad combination. For me, at least. You see because if I were bored, that'd mean that I'd have time for my mind to wander, and my mind always reverted back to that one thing...that one person. He's always on my mind, 24/7, and it annoyed me that he was only there, in my mind, and not here with me, to hold and hug and kiss. No, he had to be in stupid old Forks, and I had to be here in stupid Pheonix. I could just transfer to UW and call it a day, but, unfortunately, it isn't that easy...nothing is. It's morally _wrong_ to just pack everything up and leave, I would know.

But, what if I had a valid reason? What if something were to tragically happen, and I _had_ to move to Forks, out of obligation, not choice, _then _it'd be ok.

Shaking my head, I leapt from my spot on my bed, and sank down into my desk chair, softly drumming my fingers upon the top of it, debating if I should turn my computer on and check to see if Nerdy was there, or not be so stalkerish and find something else to do.

...

My stalkerish side won, and happily, I reached for the power button and flipped it on, giddy with excitement and anticipation. I couldn't wait to talk to Nerdy, he was obviously, the highlight of my...life, to put it lightly.

Logging on to my e-mail, I was ecstatic to learn that he was, in fact, on, and that I could chat with him. Cue girlish screams.

_BrownEyedGirl913: Hey. (;_

_NerdyEd620: Hello. :P_

_BrownEyedGirl913: What's up?_

_NerdyEd620: Nothing much. Just trying to persuade my sister from giving me a full body make over._

_BrownEyedGirl913: Ouch. I feel sorry for you._

_NerdyEd620: Doesn't everybody? ;) Anywho, what's up with you?_

_BrownEyedGirl913: Same._

_NerdyEd620: *gasp* Your sister's trying to re-do your face as well?_

_BrownEyedGirl913: Smartass. I meant the "nothing much" aspect of your sentence._

_NerdyEd620: Ooooh, ok. I understand._

_BrownEyedGirl913: Sigh. Why do I even talk to you?_

_NerdyEd620: Because you can't resist my nerdy charms. Ha._

_BrownEyedGirl913: Oh, sure. _That's_ the solution..._

_NerdyEd620: Ha ha. Yup. You know you can't resist me. Come on, just say it._

_BrownEyedGirl913: No._

_NerdyEd620: You know you want to._

_BrownEyedGirl913: Actually, i'm quite sure that I don't._

_NerdyEd620: Not even the slightest bit?_

_BrownEyedGirl913: Not even the tiniest._

_NerdyEd620: Hmm..._

_BrownEyedGirl913: Hmm?_

_NerdyEd620: Nothin'. Don't worry about it...you'll miss me when I'm gone though._

_BrownEyedGirl913: ...you have no idea._

_NerdyEd620: Speaking of, if I don't give in to this pixie, I'm sure I'll go mad with frustration...Talk to you later, B?_

_BrownEyedGirl913: Sure thing, E._

_NerdyEd620: (:_

_BrownEyedGirl913: :P_

**NerdyEd620 has logged off.**

Smiling like the idiot I'm pretty sure I was, I did a little dance in my chair, giddy from the conversation that had just taken place.

Rising from my spot, I chanced one more glance back at the computer, willing Nerdy to appear out of nowhere. God, I sounded pathetic, I seriously needed to hang out with my other friends.

Pulling my phone from my pocket, I dialed Angela's number, desperately seeking her presence, so that I could get Nerdy off of my mind. I don't know how it'd help though, he's always on my mind, day and night.

"'Ello?" Angela answered in a chipper voice. Well, her summer must be going greater than mine.

"Hey, Ang!" I greeted, chewing on my thumb nail in boredom. That was a bad habit that needed breaking.

"Hey, Bells! What's up? You're bored, aren't you?" She accused, and I could just picture the way her eyes squinted, and the way she'd push her glasses farther up her nose, all the while glaring daggers into your soul. Scary how well I knew her, right?

"What? I can't call my best friend just to chat and catch up, see how well her summer was going?" I asked. True, I was bored out of my mind, but I didn't want her thinking that.

"Bella," She warned in her motherly tone. "When have you ever willingly called anybody on a whim? You're usually engrossed in that Red Ops game. Speaking of which, why don't you play that?"

I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't anyone I know ever get the name of the game right?

"It's called _Black Ops_, Angela," I sighed, grinding my teeth. "And, besides, I don't feel like playing that." I continued, whining just a little.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," She tsked. "Beggars can't be choosers."

"Ang! Can't we just go somewhere? Come on! I'm _dying_ of boredom here!" Now, I was fully whining. Pouting and all. My face was utterly heartbreaking. She had to end my misery, if she couldn't, then nobody could.

"Whoa! There's a first. Where's my record book, this is going in there for sure!" She teased. "But, no can do, Bells. I'm outta town at the moment."

"Aw, Ang! Way to ruin my day." I sulked, my lower lip jutting out on its own accord.

"Sorry! Why don't you go and hang around with Jess, Mike, and Ben?" She offered. To her, that may have seemed like a perfect idea, but to me, it was as if my doomsday had arrived.

"Angela! You know I can't hang with them unless you're there. Mike will hit on me nonstop, Jessica will complain about nothing and everything, and Ben - "

"What about Ben?" She asked, not wanting to hear me say something bad about her boyfriend. Honestly, I didn't have a problem with him, when he was with Angela, but if it were just us 4, well let's just say Ben isn't necessarily the life of any party.

"You know good and well that I like Ben all the same, but he's just invisible unless you're there, and I don't really have patience for the terrible twosome." I explained. Jessica and Mike were the worst, you might as well dangle me over the ocean on a tree limb and let the sharks attack.

"Fine, you'll just be bored out of your mind for the rest of your life." She sighed. A part of me knew that she was teasing, but her words never have been more true.

"Thanks, Ang. I know you'll always be here when I need you." I fibbed, banging my head against the wall. I might as well get my death over with. If I don't have Angela to hang out with, then I don't really know what will become of me and my boredom.

"Oh, anytime, doll." She cackled. "Talk to you later, Bells, I gotta enjoy my vacation."

"You, Angela, are an evil woman." I confessed, sighing from the relief I felt just by talking to her.

"Yeah, I know. Bye, Bells." She dismissed with a nonchalant tone.

"Talk to you later, Ang." I uttered, not happy about the fact that I was going to, once again, be subjected to being bored out of my mind. It was always me that got this way. Every other _normal_ person could easily find something to occupy their minds with, myself on the other hand, didn't acquire that specific talent; I am the epitome of boring, and weirdly, I was content with that. It was just that days like this made me want to be normal, and have lots of friends to hang out with and not be bored with.

Sighing, I made my way down the stairs. My mother and Phil were out shopping, or wherever my mom dragged Phil to. I didn't even ask because I knew she was taking him to one of her "classes", and no way was I that bored.

Sulking into the kitchen, I rested my arms on the island, and glanced around. I was, surprisingly in the mood to bake, which was rare, I hardly ever baked, I usually just stuck to cooking our dinner. So, maybe baking would help my boredom and get my mind to a different subject.

With my new found activity sitting inches away, I scurried over to the pantry door, where we hung our aprons, and pulled one over my head, reveling in the fact that I actually thought of something to do.

Waltzing over to the fridge, I pried it open, staring at the contents within. We had, milk, eggs, and flour. Hmm, I think I felt the makings of chocolate chip cookies coming on.

So, gathering up the ingredients for said dessert, I preheated the oven, and set out to make the dough. Boredom prepare to meet your maker!

*.*.*.*.*.*

A couple of hours, and several dozens of chocolate chip cookies later, I sat perched on top of the island, face covered in flour, staring at the mess I'd created. Who knew baking cookies could be so unneat?

I leapt off of the counter and started to clean up my mess, sighing. I needed a shower. A hot, steamy shower.

As I finished cleaning, I set the hot cookies onto a plate atop the counter, their aroma filling the air, and making my stomach growl. I'm sure by the time I got finished with my shower they'd be ready; my stomach was already rejoicing.

I left the cookies, and hurried up the stairs, shedding my clothes once I was fully inside the bathroom.

Letting the scalding water run over my back, my mind wandered back to that one person. Sigh. I couldn't go one day without him filling my thoughts. I seriously needed a new, what did I call it? Infatuation? I needed a new infatuation. He wasn't by any means getting old or boring, it's just that I knew it was unhealthy to be this obsessed with someone I hadn't met before; I'm surprised that it wasn't illegal. I needed to at least meet him before I completely went wacko over him, right? I sighed again, grabbing the soap and lathering myself up. I needed to clear my head.

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping myself in a towel, I knew just what I wanted to do, forgetting all about the cookies. I dashed to my room and threw on a tank and some jeans, grabbed my flip flops and walked out of the door.

I wanted to go somewhere I always went when I just wanted to think freely and unconsequently. Somewhere that reminded me of the good times that I used to have when I was younger, the joy and glee that used to make my day. I wanted to go somewhere where all I had to worry about when I was young was leaving my friends behind.

I come to a stop in front of the playground in front of pre-school; a place where I was truly happy. I trudged over to the swings, and plopped down, slowly swaying back and forth, kicking my foot in the dirt.

I was sitting for quite some time, lost deeply in thought, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Whipping my head toward the person, I was surprised to notice how attractive he was. Blonde, chin length, shaggy hair that fell into his eyes that were ocean blue and sparkled with excitement, and a beautiful smile.

"Hello," He drawled with a southern twang. "Is this swing taken?"

I chuckled.

"No, go right ahead."

Tentatively, he sank down onto the swing, holding on to the chains that held it up, and swinging around to face toward me.

"You looked like you needed a friend." He confessed, his eyes getting a little darker.

"Did I, now?" I asked, staring at the dirt underneath my flip flop.

"Yes, and if you don't mind my asking, what was weighing so deeply on your mind?" He inquired, his eyes turning wondering. Damn those things, they were going to get him anything he wanted, I had to stop looking at them before I blurted out something I didn't want him to hear.

"You really don't want to know." I answered, gazing out into the sky, the big, blue, endless sky. It was so simple, yet complex all the same. Sometimes it'd be beautiful and blue and cloudless, and other times it'd be dark, and cruel, threatening to wash away all happiness with a storm.

"I'm sure I'll understand. Besides, my girlfriend always tells me that I'm a very good listener." He explained, poking his chest out indignantly.

I smiled and shook my head.

Did I really want to pour my heart and soul out to this stranger, whom I'd never met a day in my life? Sure, I needed to vent to someone, but I didn't know him, and who knows what kind of problems he had. But, wasn't I doing the same thing with _NerdyEd620_? I guess I was being a little hypocritical on the matter. At least I knew what this person looked like.

"Alright, so, there's this guy - " I started, swiveling around to face him.

"Ah. A crush." He interrupted, smiling wickedly.

"Are you gonna interrupt, or let me finish?"

"Oh, sorry." He apologized, fake zipping his lips and throwing away the fake key.

I laughed. He was definitely lifting my mood.

"Ok, so, there's this boy..." I resumed, diving headfirst into the tale of E and B.

As he mentioned earlier, he was a decent listener, nodding his head at all of the correct intervals, and scowling and smiling at all of the right parts. I was glad to have someone to talk to about this problem, and not be criticized for being so attached to a stranger. I even went so far as to announce that I thought I was in love with him, and he just kept that same expression, not looking at me any differently. He was a breath of fresh air that I needed desperately.

"...and I don't know whether to scream and pull my hair out or enter an insane asylum. I'm so confused!" I finished, tangling my hands in my hair.

He stared at me for a while, a smirk playing upon his features. I started to grow impatient with his gawking, as I liked to call it.

"What?" I asked, feeling self conscious.

"You love him." He stated, folding his arms across his chest in a state of finality. He was right, and he wasn't gonna let me prove him otherwise.

"And you gather this information from...?" I asked, wanting to know what brought him to that conclusion.

"From the way you speak about him." He answered, throwing me a 'duh' look. "You speak so highly of him, like he has no flaws, nevermind the fact that he plays Black Ops, and reads comics and Lord Of The Rings, he makes you happy, and that's all that you know."

Wow. How could this stranger possibly know me better than I knew myself? Better than I cared to know myself? He'd hit the nail straight on the head in a couple minutes of me explaining, and it took me nearly 5 months to realize that one little thing.

"Oh." Was my brilliant response. I was rendered speechless. There was nothing more to say. I loved him, plain and simple.

"Exactly." He responded, nodding his head in satisfaction.

"Thanks. You have no clue how much that helped me." He honestly did help, now I _knew_ that I was in love with someone I'd never met before. "I wish I could return the favor."

"Maybe you could." He offered. "I have a predicament."

"I'm listening." I assured him, zipping my lips like he had.

"Well, I'm gonna start my senior year of college this fall, and I'm confused as to what I should do. You see, I go to NYU, whereas, my girlfriend and all of my friends are in Washington. I wanted to transfer for my last year and be with them, but at the same time NYU is a really good school and I don't want to miss a good opportunity." He told me, staring off into space as he explained his problem to me.

"What made you want to go to NYU in the first place?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to get out of that rinky dink town, it was unbearable and suffocating. I wanted to experience life and all that it had to offer, I wanted a change of scenery, but no one else agreed with me. They all wanted to stay close to home, they were afraid of the unknown, but I wasn't, hence the reason I left."

"Well," I started, thinking my response through all the way, I didn't want to give him bad advice. "I, personally, think that you should transfer back. I think that if you wanted to experience the world, and it's offerings, then you've had 3 years to. Why not move back home with your friends and family your last year before you fully enter the world?"

He seemed to think about this for a long while, scrunching up his eyebrows in concentration, and chewing on his lip. Finally, he raised his eyes to mine with a sort of conviction, an epiphany, if you will.

"You know what? You're absolutely right. I've never thought of it that way." He exclaimed, a warm smile taking over his features. "Thanks so much."

"It's all in a days work." I joked, elbowing him in the side.

"Hey, hey." He laughed, barely dodging out of the way.

We sat there cackling at each other, and I noticed for the first time in a while, I got _him_ off of my mind, and that my boredom had faded...for the time being. This magnificent stranger had done what I'd been trying to do for hours, in a couple of sentences. My mind was baffled. He was brilliant, and I was forever in debt to him.

"Thank you." I told him, suddenly becoming serious.

"For what?" He asked, his eyebrows raising over into his forehead.

"For showing me what I knew all along, and for making my day."

"Aw, you're very much welcome; it's what I live for." He teased, poking my shoulder, much like he had when he first talked to me. I scowled and he laughed.

"So, what'd you come to Arizona for?" I asked, wondering why he was all the way over here, and not with his girlfriend.

"Well, we were on our way to Washington, when my mom just so happened to 'remember' that we had relatives in Pheonix that would 'die to see me'." He said, finishing up in a very girly southern voice.

I laughed. His mom sounded like mine. She would totally do something like that.

"And, how'd you find this park?" I inquired. If you didn't live here or had gone to this school, then you wouldn't know where it was. It was nestled back into the trees, not to far from society, but far enough to have privacy.

"My family was driving me insane, pinching my cheeks and such, so I decided to take a walk. I hadn't gone far when I found this place, and you, and I thought, what a nice way to get away from it all." He answered, truthfully, glancing around at his surroundings as he did so.

"What a coinky dink, I came here for the same reasons, that and I was bored out of my mind." I confessed, playing with a loose strand of my hair.

"Did I relieve some of the boredom?" He asked, sticking his face close to mine.

I shook my head. He was ridiculous. I shoved him, lightly, back to his own swing.

"Nope, none what-so-ever. I'm still illegaly bored." I playfully told him, smiling wide.

"Good." He said, poking me yet again. I tried to kick him, but he moved his leg, again at the last second.

We continued our little banter for a little while longer, until darkness started to fall around us. Then, we decided to part and go our separate ways.

"Thanks again." I told him for what must've been the hundredth time in the span of 3 hours.

"No, thank you." He shot back, pulling me into a hug. Surprised, I tensed up, but soon after, I fell into his embrace, thankful for his help. We broke apart and each went our separate ways.

"Have a nice life!" I called, turning around to face him.

"You as well." He called back, waving at me.

I waved, and turned back around, heading for home.

I was glad that I'd met him, or glad that he had come up to me. I feared that if he hadn't, I would've psyched myself out with nothing to do. Seriously, it must've been a crime to be that bored. I was eternally grateful to him, he helped me out tremendously, and I was ecstatic that I got to return the favor. It always made me happy to help another person out with their problems, and it was so gratifying to know that I got to help someone that helped me first.

Whistling an upbeat tune, I skipped all the way home, but it wasn't until I got there that I realized...

I hadn't gotten his name.

Stupid me! How could I have spent so much time with him and not asked his name, which should've been the first question that I uttered from my mouth.

Sigh. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I was beating myself up as I entered the house, mentally chastising myself. Rounding the corner, I found my mom sobbing into Phil's chest, and I instantly became alert, wanting to know what was up.

"Mom?" I asked, coming to stand in front of her and Phil. She lifted her eyes, and they were bloodshot, rimmed red, and puffy from all of the crying she'd been doing. Reflexively, my mind shot to the worst possible scenario, one that I prayed would not come true. "What's going on?"

"Oh, sweetie." Was all she got out, as she reached for me. Slowly, I embraced her, letting her head fall onto my shoulder. But she wasn't getting off that easily, I had to know what was wrong, and if it was something fatal, she needed to tell me.

"What's wrong?" I tried again, my tone a little louder and more angry.

"Honey, it's your father." She finally admitted, lifting her head to stare me in the eyes. "He's been shot."

I knew it. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. Of course, it had to happen to the one we loved. I never fathomed that he would be the one to get hurt. Obviously being a Police Chief entailed hard work, and it was dangerous, but I never thought it'd happen to me, never in a million years. Steeling myself, I asked the one question that was playing in the back of my mind.

"Is he still alive?"

She took a deep breath, calming herself. "Yes, he's still alive, but he's in critical condition, you're gonna have to go take care of him."

I froze. Me? Move to Washington?

Nerdy's in Washington.

I understand that it was sad that I only wanted to move there just to be closer to him, but I cared about my dad, I really did, and if moving to help him out meant being closer to Nerdy, then so be it.

Washington, get ready, you've got a new occupant coming your way, and she's ready to find her Nerdy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! And, remember last chapters bottom AN? The one where it tells you to review? Yeah, that one! Here's a jolly good idea...how about you REVIEW! Lol. <strong>

**Pleaaaaaasssssssse?**

**Thank you!**

**Also, I just moved...Yay me! And then on top of that, I'll be attending a new school that starts in less than a week. Double yay me. *sigh* So, chapters will be slower. Sorry! Wish me luck! (:**

**xoxo,**

**TTP (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good day my beautiful readers! Well, here's the newest chapter. Excited, are we? I know I am!**

**Anywho, THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! You seriously keep me writing, so thanks a bunch to you guys! (:**

**And a HHHHUUUUGGGGEEEEE thanks to Hopie and Laken! You guys seriously rock my socks! (:**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* This is so depressing. Idon'townanything. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**Edward POV**

"...and then I come home to find that my nerdy brother, who, by the way isn't so much nerdy anymore, is in _love_? I mean, seriously, what has the world come to? And, you didn't feel the need to tell _me_? Your only brother? Come on, Ed..." Emmett was still going on, even after we'd helped him move everything from his gigantic Jeep into the house, about my love life, which wasn't much of one to begin with. He was convinced that I was in love with some girl that he's never met before, and he was hell-bent on meeting her. But there were 2 problems there.

First, Brown lived in Pheonix, and we live here in Forks. We go to school in Seattle, so you can see where I'm coming from on the matter. There was no way that I could be in love with her, I hadn't even properly met the girl, albeit I had spent the last past 5 months chatting it up with her, and speaking to her every chance that I got, but that didn't mean that I was in love with her in the slightest.

And secondly, just look at me. I was the epitome of nerdy. Of course, I did buy some new glasses, courtesy of LensCrafters, and I had stopped being so meticulate and precise with what I wore, I kind of actually felt a bit normal, but still nerdy. Maybe one of Alice's makeovers would do me good.

"Emmett! My goodness. I'm not in love! Shut up already." I growled, dropping his last suitcase in his room.

"A little grumpy, I see." He sniffed, picking up the suitcase I'd carelessly let fall over as I pushed passed it to perch atop his bed.

"Not grumpy, just irritated." I clarified. He should know how I was feeling, he was the culprit. If he hadn't started taunting me and firing questions off the top of his head, then perhaps I would have sufficed with the way he was speaking toward me, but he didn't take that route, no, he chose to completely ambush me, not even giving me the time to respond.

"Yeah, yeah." He dismissed, stuffing his clothes that he'd taken out of the suitcase into one of his drawers, not even caring that he couldn't close it all the way because of how many clothes he'd dumped into it.

I sat for a little while, watching him carelessly throw things from his suitcase into wherever they would fit. It was comical and sad all at the same time. He would get mad when he'd hold up a piece of clothe that had fallen out of the drawer, and then would try to stuff it back into it, knowing fully that it wouldn't fit. He was a full blown drama queen.

Shaking my head, I hopped off of his bed, and trudged off to my room, calling a, "Have fun!" to Emmett over my shoulder.

I plopped into my chair, holding my head in hands. News travels like lightening through my family. I'm sure Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie, and Dad already knew about my supposed 'love' interest. I mean, there was absolutely _no_ privacy in my life, no matter how much I wanted some. Don't get me wrong. I loved my family all the same, it was just that I wished they'd mind their own buisness sometimes. I got a little of tired of them all nagging to me about my life. I'd had enough.

"Knock, knock."

Alice called as she stuck her head in my room, looking extremely cheer-y. I grunted in response, waving a limp hand into the air. She took that as an excuse to enter upon her own will, and sink herself onto my bed, directly across from me. I sighed.

"So, about that make-over, here's what I was thinking..." She started, divulging into her plans about how to make me look semi-normal.

I never lifted my head throughout her whole spiel, and she never actually really cared, she just kept going on and on about what looked best on me, and what would attract the "ladies". Of course, when she said that, she stopped herself, giving a fake laugh and exclaiming, "Oh sorry, you already have someone." And then, proceeded to laugh at her own corny joke. After that, she dove back into her planning. But, somewhere in between her comparing wrist watches and brands of clothing, I heard a "ding" come from my computer. Startled, my head shot up, finding that I had left my email open and Brown had messaged me. Quickly, I typed a reply.

_NerdyEd620: Hello. :P_

And soon after that, we fell into our usual conversations, plastering a smile on my face in seconds. Luckily, Alice was too caught up in her ranting to even notice that I had changed my position and mood from mope-y to ecstatic in a matter of minutes. We chatted for a little about nothing and everything, and I was just content to be there talking, well typing, to her.

"Ahem. Are you even listening to me?" Alice suddenly exclaimed, stomping her foot on the ground since she'd figured out that pacing the floor was better than just sitting on top of my bed.

"Huh? What? Uh, yeah, that top looks great with those pants." I absent-mindedly commented, smiling at something Brown had said.

"Edward," She sighed, hanging her head in shame. "You wanna change don't you?"

That was a loaded question if I ever heard one. She had no clue. I wanted to change a lot of things. I wanted to not look so nerdy, and maybe have friends for once. I wanted to be able to do all the things I want to do with the friends that I would acquire from not looking so nerdy. I want to actually be liked. I want my roommates at UW to actually speak to me instead of just coming home to sleep. I want to be accepted in the world as a person.

Thinking about all of those things, I finally decided that I would change, and it would start with my appearence. Maybe if I looked normal people would actually start talking to me out of kindness and not out of pity.

"You know what, Al? I actually do want to change. Think you can help?" I confessed, turning to face her, blocking the computer screen with my head.

Her squeals were deafening. Clapping her hands, she ran out of the room, telling me to be ready in 15 minutes, nevermind the fact that we'd spent that entire morning in the grocery store. Typing a quick goodbye to B, I jumped off of the computer, and searched, yet again, for my wayward sneakers. Finding them, I made my way downstairs to wait for my sister. This was going to be a long day.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Alright. Where to start, where to start?" Alice was talking to herself as she dragged Emmett and myself through the mall. Yes, she had the nerve to bring Emmett along. To say that I was upset was an understatement. He'd just make fun of everything that Alice would make me try on.

"Ah! Hollister!" She exclaimed, skipping along into the store we'd stopped in front of. I shook my head, but followed, nonetheless.

"Ok, so you definitely need some new shirts, and jeans, and jackets. Oh, hell, let's just buy you a new wardrobe."

What have I gotten myself into?

In an instant, she was whirling around the store, Emmett and I struggling to keep up with her. She was throwing clothes into our arms, one after the other. I tried to catch every item she tossed my way, but my hand-eye-coordination was a little off, and by a little I meant like light years off; she had to know that. But, of course, Emmett, having played football his whole life caught every piece; I was jealous.

As soon as she gathered what she deemed to be 'acceptable', she shoved me into a dressing room, rushing me to try on the outfits she'd picked out. I was surprised that she hadn't gone in with me. I spun around, only to find that the pile atop the bench in the dressing room held a pile of clothes that were almost as tall as me. This girl always went overboard.

Sighing, I picked up the first outfit and shrugged out of my current clothes. Putting on the clothes, I didn't want look in the mirror until I was finished, I wanted to get the full effect, I guess.

I really hoped that this was a good idea, letting Alice help me. I hoped that she could work her magic and make me somewhat normal, maybe even a little attractive to outsiders, who knew?

Turning toward the mirror, I held my breath and closed my eyes. I had no clue what the popular trends were, so I hadn't any idea what I was supposed to look like.

I peeped one eye open, and instantly the other one followed. How dare she! I looked like a clown. I may not have known what was popular, but I surely knew that I wasn't supposed to look like this!

My pants were almost 3 sizes to big, and I looked like I was wearing one of Emmett's shirts. This was ridiculous.

With a mangled scream, I swung the dressing room door open, and eyed Alice with whatever fury I had.

"Y-Y-You look like a b-big b-b-bear!" Emmett laughed, throwing his head back. I scowled at him. I was already feeling horrible and he had to make it worse. Sometimes, I wish I were an only child, then maybe I wouldn't have to go through all of this.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Edward. I'll go get you some smaller clothes." Alice uttered, about to burst from laughter herself. I just glared at her, letting my expression do all the talking. I was _not_ a happy camper, and I wanted her to see that. She swirled around, pressing her hand against her mouth to keep from laughing in my face I presumed. I sighed, and disappeared back into dressing room, changing out of those ridiculous clothes. Alice was out of her mind if she thought that I was going anywhere in clothes like that.

"Oh, Eddie!" Alice sang, knocking lightly, signalling her return.

Shaking my head, I trudged to the door, and pried it open, holding my arm out for whatever she brought back. She had to have brought back something, it was un-Alice-like to come to a store and not get anything, for herself and others alike.

She placed the clothes into my awaiting arms, fluttered her fingers at me as a goodbye gesture, and skipped to sit on the bench next to Emmett, who was checking himself out in the mirror closest to him. I swear, he was the girliest man I'd ever seen.

I closed the door behind me, and I begrudgingly started to strip down to change into the clothes Alice picked out. I really hoped she got my size this time, and not Emmett's. If she wanted to get him clothes, then she should've stuck him in a dressing room, and made him try on piles of clothes.

Once again, I changed away from the mirror. I was afraid of the outcome this time.

When I was done, I took a deep breath, calming myself. Who knows what I looked like. The good things was, the pants weren't running off of my behind, and the shirt seemed to at least fit. Steeling myself, I held my breath and closed my eyes, yet again, and slowly, unsurely, turned around, gasping as I did so. I actually looked...normal. My jeans weren't too loose, but they also weren't to tight. They were nice and snug, but they let me breathe. I also wore a light green button up. I'd opted to keep my black undershirt on, and as I was staring in the mirror, I'm glad I had. Buttoning the shirt all the way to the top, I parted with an approving nod, and swung the door open, awaiting my siblings' reactions.

I heard Alice smack her head, and Emmett cackle. The smile I'd formed on my face immediately was wiped off. What had I done wrong?

"Edward," Alice sighed, slowly walking toward me. "Unbutton your shirt."

I didn't understand what was wrong with how I'd had the shirt, it looked pretty nice to me, but in order to keep my sister from getting mad, I obliged, and undid the first buttons, uncomfortable with going any further.

Sighing again, she reached over and undid the rest of them, leaving just the bare black shirt showing. I scoffed. She _would_ do the exact opposite of what I liked.

"Now, roll the sleeves up to your elbows." She instructed, poking me in the side.

I sighed. I wasn't going to get anywhere unless I did as she asked me to. So, I sulkingly rolled my sleeves up to my elbows, all the while scowling at her. She smiled triumphantly, pleasingly nodding at my appearence.

"Alright, Eddie. Go change, and we'll keep shopping." She confirmed, shoving me back into the dressing room to get changed.

Oh, what _fun_ I was going to have.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Oomf!" I exclaimed, as my head hit my pillow. It was currently 5 in the afternoon, and we'd spent it, from 12 to 5, out shopping for me. Getting accersories, shoes, clothes and anything else Alice thought I needed to be "normal". On top of all of that, we had to go out for dinner tonight, and Alice made me swear that I had to wear the new clothes she bought me The girl was pure evil.

"Edward!" She yelled as she came through my doorway. I'd been laying down on my bed, head on pillow, with my eyes closed, humming to myself. I hadn't been expecting anybody to come and mess with me, so when she came in shouting, I'd jumped about a foot in the air. She, of course, started laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. I swear this girl would be the death of me.

"What, Alice?" I called, acidicly. She had no reason to be barging in on me like that. Especially after what she put me through today with all of that shopping nonsense. I didn't know what to do.

"Whoa. Calm down there, Tiger." She taunted, sitting on the edge of my bed. "We're not done so - "

"No, Alice. I'm not going shopping with you again, you can just forget about that." I interrupted her. No way would I be subjected to what I had to endure today again.

"Edward, we're done shopping." She sighed, shaking her head. "We have to fix your hair, or try to, at least."

Oh, well that's not so bad. At least we knew that there was absolutely nothing you could do with my unruly hair. Maybe this wouldn't be too torturous, or at least I hoped so; there was just no telling with Alice.

"Alright, sure. Whatever." I allowed, picking myself up off of the bed, and lolling my way into the bathroom where she'd taken the time to align the counter with all kinds of hair ingredients. I mean, you'd think I was a woman getting ready for her wedding with how many products Alice had put out.

I slid into the seat that she'd provided, scowling through the mirror at her. She smiled pleasantly, and patted my head, condescendingly.

"Okay. How do we go about this?" She asked herself, pacing the floor behind me, her hand perched under her chin. Not too long after her "planning", she started to run her fingers through my hair, pulling my head this way and that. To say that it was unsettling was an understatement.

She reached for a big jar of gel and stuck her hand in it, grabbing almost a handful of it, and slopped it onto my head. She then started to massage my head, working the gel through my hair, making sure no strand was left untouched. It felt so disgusting, the cold goo sifting through my head, and I recoiled instantly, but Alice made me hold still, jerking me back toward her. For a little person, she surely was strong. I decided to strike up a conversation since there was nothing else to do.

"Hey, Al, have you spoken to Jasper lately?" I asked as she continued to try to "fix" my hair.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just asking. I mean, you guys used to be together all the time, and when you weren't together, you guys would be on the phone 24/7, it's just weird to see you two without one another." I answered, truthfully. And it was true, they were inseparable. Alice was heartbroken when she found out that Jasper was going to spend the summer at college, taking some classes.

"Well, it was his idea to stay over there." She spat. I knew she was angry with him. She had been gushing about how they were going to go to LA and spend the summer on the beach, but those plans were crushed.

"Oh, Al, it'll be okay. You still have me." I joked, squeezing her hand that wasn't in my head.

She smiled at, giving my head a pat. "All done."

I had been trying to avoid looking at the mirror while she was doing my hair, so I was a little eager to see what she'd managed to do with it.

"No, Alice. _No way._" I insisted, throwing myself out of the chair, and running for the sink to wash the gunk out. Alice was _not _making me wear this hair style, I refused to.

"Oh, come on, Edward." She fought back, pulling on my arm.

"Alice, it's a _mohawk_." I emphasized, pointing to my hair, freaking out further.

"Drama Queen." She sniffed at me, giving up. "Fine. Wash it out, but don't come whining to me when you can't do anything to that mop on top of your head." And with that she parted ways.

I rolled my eyes, sticking my head further under the sink. Stupid sister. Stupid Emmett. Stupid hair. Stupid me. Stupid _everything._

My back was beginning to hurt, so instead of me bending over in front of the sink, I decided just take a shower. I started to strip down, grumbling under my breath the whole time. I started the water, and was about to get in, when there was a knock on the door. Sighing, I walked over to the closet, grabbed a towel, and wrapped around my bottom half.

"Yes?" I called, leaning back to rest against the counter.

Alice stuck her head in, eyes closed. "Mom said to be ready in 45 minutes."

"Thanks, Al."

"Listen, Edward," She went on, eyes still closed, her face scrunched up in what I thought was disgust. "I'm sorry if I offended you in any way today, or if I did something to upset you. I really didn't mean for it to come across that way. Honest, I was just doing what you asked me to; helping. I didn't think that I would go that far, it's just that, well, you know how I get when given the task to make anybody over, I go way overboard, and I didn't mean to go there with you. I mean, you're my brother, Edward, and I love you and all but - "

"Alice," I interrupted her. Everyone know she could go on all day. "Open your eyes."

I needed her to, because I wanted her to see the sincerity in my eyes. I wanted her to see that I wasn't mad at all, and that she was just doing what I had, in fact, asked her to do, but most of all, I wanted her to shut up so I could get into the shower.

She did as she was told, hesitantly, and sighed with relief when she found that I'd donned a towel.

"I'm not mad in the slightest. A little annoyed, sure, but not angry. It's fine. You were just following instructions, it's cool." I reassured her, trying to get the conversation over with before all the hot water ran out.

"Great," She sang, prancing over to give me a hug. "Now, when you get done here, I've laid your outfit on your bed. _Wear it_."

"Yeah, yeah." I allowed, pushing her out of the bathroom. Her tinkling laughter could be heard as I shut the door.

Throwing the towel to the side, I jumped into the shower, something weighing heavily on my mind. What if I was doing all of this for nothing? What if I was doing this, and nobody really cared, or treated me any differently? Most importantly, what if I met B and she didn't see the nerdy E that I'd been describing as myself? Honestly, I wanted, no needed, this change for myself more than anyone, but what if I wasn't accepted? What if people thought that I was trying too hard?

Ah, what the hell?

I shouldn't care what people thought, I never did before. I should be my own person, inside and out. Nobody should dictate what I did and didn't do, what I did and didn't wear. This was it, I was going be me, and not let anyone else tell me what to do. And, I'd let Alice make me more stylish, because, God forbid I'd be boring and not up-to-date with what the world was wearing today.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapped the towel around my myself, and trotted off to my room, all the while chatting to myself about the conversation I'd just had.

I sounded like a lunatic.

I entered my room and found that Alice had picked out the outfit I'd tried on in the store. Thank Heaven for that. Grabbing the clothes, I threw them on the way she instructed me at the mall, and found that she'd given me the brand new Converse that we'd bought today. I felt slightly better about myself. Maybe this "normal" thing would work. Maybe I'd actually get some friends, and my roomates would start talking to me. I could actually be a regular college student, and not lock myself in my room for fear of being made fun of...not that_ that_ has ever happened to me, it was just a precaution that I would take for myself, but now, I could actually go out. And when Emmett and his friends went to a bar something, I could go along. Oh, the possiblities were endless.

Walking into the bathroom, I contemplated what I should do with my hair. It truly was unmanageable; there was nothing that you could do to tame it. It stuck out in tufts going in different directions. After a couple of minutes of picking and prodding, and more parts than were possible to fit into the head, I gave up, sighing in defeat. My hair was a lost cause, so, I settled for the next step. Slowly, I removed my glasses from my eyes and set them on the counter. Everything became blurry in an instant. Squinting, I blindly reached around for those stupid things. I was sure they were going to be uncormfortable having never worn them before. To be completely honest, I was a bit nervous. But, I'd never know how I'd like them until I put them on. I just had find them...

Aha! There they are. Squinting even more, I unscrewed the top, and felt around for the little plastic, filmy contact. Finding it, I gathered it on my finger, and tilted my head back. Using my other hand, I pried my eye open and popped it in. I was right, it _was_ uncomfortable. I guess I just had to get used to it. Restarting the process, I did the same with the other eye. It was definitely a different feeling, something that would take a while to be familiar with.

Taking a look at myself in the mirror, I could hardly believe it was me. Of course, the hair was the same, but the general way I looked was different. I looked, for lack of a better word, normal, and I would actually fit in if we were to go out anywhere. I was pretty happy with the way things turned out, and I would forever be grateful to Alice.

With a newfound pep in my step, I flung the door open, confidently. I was a new Edward, and I planned to flaunt him. I took a deep breath before going down the stairs to show my family the new me. I hoped they'd be proud that I finally took it upon myself to change for the better. I hoped they'd like me.

You can do this. You can do this. You can do this.

Lucky number 3, right?

Stepping into sight, I held my breath, and looked toward the floor, afraid of their reactions. I'd be confident Edward after I got done here.

"Oh, Edward." I heard my mother say. "You look fantastic!" She flitted toward me, and pulled me into a hug.

"My work is genius." Alice murmured, clasping her hands together and dancing over to where we were.

"Bro, you look normal." Emmett laughed, clapping me on the back. "Maybe you'll actually get a girl now."

I rolled my eyes. What a douche.

They spent the next couple of minutes were spent gushing about how great I looked, and more jokes about my love life from Emmett. I swear, if Rosalie didn't hurry and get here she was gonna lose a boyfriend. In the midst of their praise, the phone began to ring, and my mother rushed to get it.

"I'm just saying, Ed, maybe you should give it a try. I mean, it can't hurt." Emmett suggested, taking a sip of his coke that was on the table beside the couch.

"Emmett, if I'd wanted to try speed dating, I would've done it before. I don't want to." I told him, with a tone of finality.

"Dude! You wanna girl, right? You have to go out of your comfort zones, live a little, don't be such a grump."

I sighed. He wasn't ever going to give it up, but I wasn't going to give _in_. No way was I speed dating; that was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Emmett, leave him alone about it. Besides, he's already in love with someone." Alice chimed, from sitting on the love seat. They gave each other a weird look, then simultaneously they turned toward me.

"Oooh!" They sang together, making kissy noises at me.

"You guys are so childish." I chastised, folding my arms and plopping down onto the couch cushion nearest to me. As much as I tried to resist it, I couldn't, and I stuck my tongue out at them, earning a cacophony of laughs from the peanut gallery.

I was scowling when our Mom walked in with a sad expression, like she had been or was about to cry. Our moods shifted within seconds, and we were on our feet comforting her.

"What happened, Mom?" Alice asked from her side, rubbing her back comfortingly.

She tried to answer, but all she could do was shake her head. She didn't speak, just kept shaking it. Back and forth. Back and forth.

"Mom?" Emmett tried, shaking her shoulders a little. Again, more shaking.

"Mother, you're scaring us." I informed her, stepping into her line of eyesight, and staring her deeply in the eyes.

"Chief Swan." Was all she said.

What about him? Yeah, he was the police chief, but what about him? Why would she just say his name of all people? Was he in some kind of trouble? Did he need Emmett to come help him with something? Why was she looking this way and why _him_?

"Shot."

We all gasped. Now, I see why. Chief Swan and my dad were good buddies; they went out drinking, they hung out together, and on holidays Chief Swan would join us, since his family had moved on. We were pretty close to him, extremely so, so it would come as a surprise that he was shot.

I just really hoped that everything was ok, for his sake and my father's.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope you liked it! And, what will happen next? DUN DUN DUN. Haha.<strong>

**Until next time,**

**TTP (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! Well, I'm back****! You may now proceed to jump up and down with glee. Lol. Here's the moment we've all been waiting for...THEY FINALLY MEET! YAY!**

**Here's the newest installment. Hope you like!**

**THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! You guys are the best.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

**Bella's POV**

"OK, Bella, we'll be behind you the whole way." My Mom assured me as I slid into my orange Ford Edge. We were all making the long trek Forks. I didn't want to go on a plane because then, I wouldn't have my trusty car with me. It would take at least a day to get there, and my Mom and Step dad wanted to make sure that I made it there without a hitch. I didn't mind them coming along, I just didn't want them to stay.

"Alright, Mom." I answered, rolling my window back up as she left to go to her own car.

I had a feeling this was going to be a long ride. So, I had felt the need to make a playlist on my iPod, one that would both keep me awake, and keep me from going crazy with boredom. It ranged from people like Usher to Adele and I even went so far as to putting some of my favorite 80's songs on there, those would surely keep me awake.

I flipped my iPod on, and went directly to the playlist, singing my heart out to my favorite songs. I was kind of glad that I would be by myself, well, not entirely anyway. I didn't feel like having to keep a conversation going on for almost 24 hours, I would surely go crazy then. So, instead, I let my mind wander to Nerdy. I hadn't exactly told him about my move, I'm not sure I even wanted him to know. My top priority was to make sure my dad was okay; I'd worry about everything else after that.

Just then, my phone decided to ring. I turned the music down from it's overbearingly loud volume, and hit the green button. Thank God my mom thought to have my phone set up through my car so I didn't have to hold it while driving. 'Safety first', she had said. Yeah, sure.

"Hello?"

"Sweetie, how are you holding up?" My mother's voice lilted through my car speakers. I should've known it was her. She was always so overprotective.

"I'm doing quite well, Mom." I answered, shaking my head.

"Alright, just checking in on you."

"Well, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Oooh, about that boy?"

Oh goodness. I'd thought she'd forgotten about that. Her and her 'motherly instincts' as she'd called them. She'd guessed about my supposed crush, and proceeded to call me out on it, insisting I give her the 'd's'. Ugh, my mother could be so uncool at times.

"You know what, Mom? I'm sure Phil wants you to speak with him. You should get back to him." I told her, rushing my words to faster make this conversation end.

"Oh, honey, I have my whole life to - "

"Alright, Mom. Talk to you later. Love you." I interrupted and hung up as soon as I could. That convo could've turned out to be ugly.

Sighing, I flipped the knob for the volume back up, and resumed my ear bursting singing. I'd let things happen the way they did. Let the chips fall where they may, if you will. I'd worry when the time called for it, no need for going prematurely gray over petty things...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Pulling up to the hospital in Seattle, I heaved a sigh. There was no telling what my father looked like, or how bad his injuries were. For all I knew, he could be in the ICU gasping his last breaths as I sat here in the parking lot...that was kind of harsh.

I pulled the car handle, and stepped out onto the pavement. I didn't want to waste time sitting in the car if he was, in fact, critical. I needed to spend as much time with him as I could.

Hurrying, I speed-walked my way through the lobby and to the desk at the front, nearly spitting my dad's name to the receptionist.

"He's in the ICU, honey. Room 603B. You can go on back, but be aware of the visiting hours. You need to leave as soon as they're over." She instructed me, giving me a stern look.

I nodded, and sprinted off to where she told me my dad's room was.

To say that I was nervous was an understatement. I'd never seen my dad hurt. Sure, he'd broken his leg or arm once or twice, that's where I got my clumsiness from, but only to an extent. He would've never allowed me to see him in anything less than tip top shape. He'd declared that that wasn't the state that he wanted me to see him in, remember him by. He wanted me to remember him being strong and authoritative, like the man he always was. To be honest, I didn't want to see him in any other state; that's how I knew him.

Bracing myself, I took a couple of steady breaths before opening the door, and fully witnessing the state my father was in.

As soon as he was in view, I gasped involuntarily. He was bandaged up everywhere, with the exception of his head being the only thing left unbandaged. His right arm was cradled against his chest, leading me to assume that he'd somehow hurt it. The blotches of skin that shown on his face were a disarray of colored bruises, his eyes black, and his hair balding in various spots in his head. He was sleeping, a frown littering his features. He looked like he was in pain, a great deal of it.

A mangled sob escaped my chest, and I struggled to sit in the nearest chair.

Who would do such a thing to my dad, and why? Sure he was the police chief, but Forks was so small that there rarely were any real crimes, well, when I lived there at least, but still. Why would they do this to him? He was such a nice man, albeit stern, but that didn't elicit any excuse for anyone to harm him this way. It was insane. Pure insanity. And the only thought that ran through my mind was, who?

My mother chose to enter then, her eyes watering at the sight of her ex-husband.

"Oh, Charlie." She sighed, hanging her head and wiping her nose. "What the hell did you do now?"

Although she probably meant for it to sound angry, her voice cracked on various words, revealing her sullen state. She trudged over toward me, and took in my expression, shaking her head and flicking away more tears.

"He's so - "

"I know, sweetie, I know." She interrupted, pulling me flush against her chest, and stroking my hair. She knew that had always calmed me down.

We stayed that way until the door pushed open, spilling in the only light we'd seen since the sun went down. Pulling the door shut behind him, a very young, very attractive man in a white coat stepped in. Blonde hair, tall, lean. Who was this dude?

"Oh," He gasped as he took in my mother and I's embrace. He furrowed his eyebrows, but made no further comment about it. "I'm Doctor Cullen."

My mother slowly stood up, and offered her hand to the doctor, a look of confusion crossing her features.

"I know you from somewhere?" She barely managed to choke out. Her voice had gone hoarse from crying.

"Are you Renee Swan?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. He looked as if he recognized my mother, but from where, I had absolutely no idea.

"Actually, Renee Dwyer." She corrected, the same calculating look gracing her face.

"Ah. We've met once before." He claimed, tapping his index finger against his chin. "Before your guys', er, _incident_. And before my wife and I moved out here. We came to visit once before, and tried to familiarize ourselves with the town. Charlie, here, was kind enough to show us around. He then invited us to your house for dinner."

"Oh!" My mom squeaked, throwing her hand up in recognition. "I remember now. Your wife is the lovely, Esme."

He nodded.

"She was such a sweet lady. How is she?" My mom asked, striking up a conversation in the middle of my dad's hospital room. Leave it to my mom to do something like this.

"She's doing quite well, thank you. She'll be happy to hear from you, she's always had a fond spot for you. Poor Esme was devastated when she heard the news about Charlie." He told her. "I'll have her to give you a call."

They exchanged phone numbers, and then Doctor Cullen's face became one of stone. All playfulness aside, he placed a tender hand upon my mother's shoulder. It was time to get down to business.

"Here's the thing, Renee..." He started, pacing with her up and down the floor. I'd tuned them out as soon as he'd started talking about my dad's injuries. I wouldn't understand what any of the information meant anyway. I'd only listen when it came time for his recovery.

I decided to just let them have their talk and stepped out of the room. They wouldn't even notice. I aimlessly wandered through the halls for awhile, taking in all of the sites that I was passing by. Hospitals were boring, exceedingly so. All they had were medical stuff. I did happen to wander into one of those storage rooms. The medical stuff in there seemed to occupy my mind for awhile. The equipment was just so exciting, and I started to think about how much fun it would be to actually work with it, then I realized that I was just too clumsy to have someone rely on me with their life. There was just no way that I have that responsibility. I started to get hungry, so, I made my way over to the vending machine, wildly waiting for the relief this snack would bring.

Finding the machine, I waltz up to it, pulling a crumpled dollar bill from my back pocket. Those skittles were just calling my name. I pushed my crumpled bill into it, and clicked the correct numbers for my delicious, sweet snack. I could already taste the fruity goodness in my mouth, and my taste buds were on fire. Finally, they dropped, and swiftly, I tucked my hand under the cover to retrieve my savior. Humming, I turned around, while trying to open the bag. Bad move for me. Next thing I knew, I was sent flying into the vending machine, my arm flailing about beside me, and my half open skittles scattering against the floor.

"No!" I roared, sliding down the length of the glass to the ground. Why? I started sniffling, and the person that bumped into me kneeled down to my level.

"Ma'am? Are you hurt?" I heard a rich voice worriedly ask.

"Ahh!" I cried, clutching my head in my hands.

"Ma'am, your arm!" He tried to tell me, sounding panicked.

"Screw the arm!" I blubbered, shaking my head. "My skittles are gone!"

It was quiet for awhile, he just sat there, staring at me I presumed, while I silently drowned in disappointment. To make it worse, that was the only dollar I'd had. All of a sudden, we heard some foot steps shuffling our way. A nurse coming to check me out, I presumed.

"Emmett!" A masculine, honey tinted voice called out. I'd never understood how people can say that a voice sounds like honey until I heard his. It was absolutely unsettling the way my body reacted to just the sound of him talking. I wondered what else I would react to... "We're here to see - "

The steps halted abruptly, and all that could be heard were our breaths, mine in big huffs, and there's in almost silence.

"What did you _do_?" Voice number 2 prodded.

"I-I-I just...I was trying to...and then...Ugh! I just wanted some chips, man!" Voice number 1 huffed. The differences in their voices were comical.

"Well, did you have to injure _another_ person. Jeez, Emmett! We've been here a grand total of an hour and you find some kind of way to hurt harmless citizens. You need to be exiled to your own island with the rate you're going..." 'Honey' chided him. I heard the scuff of his shoes scraping against the linoleum and felt his presence as he knelt in front of me, much like Voice 1 had.

"Miss?" He questioned, his voice gentle. He was so close that I could feel the heat of his body, my heart rate quickening with the close proximity. I knew that if I looked up, I'd lose it and he'd see what a deranged psycho I was, but I felt it rude to not look at him while he was checking on me. Plus, an opportunity to see what kind of face belonged to that voice was one that I was not gonna let pass me by. So, with a resigned sigh, I slowly tilted my head toward his, zeroing in on his wide, beautiful forest green eyes.

My Goodness. He was sent here to kill me, wasn't he? Oh, who was I kidding? If they sent him to kill me, I'd take it lying down, 100 times over.

"Are you alright?" He went on, ignoring my internal musings.

"Uh." Was my absolute genius response.

Uh. _Uh._ If he didn't think that I was mentally ill, that comment would've confirmed it. I mean, come on! I _am_ literate!

He chuckled lightly, offering his hand to help me up. Graciously, I took it, allowing him to ease me up by the arms. Only problem was, when he touched my hand, my whole arm tingled, and I almost ripped my arm right out of his. Thankfully, I caught myself at the last moment, covering it up with a trip.

"Whoa. Watch out there." He instructed, pulling me up again. "Don't mind Emmett, he's always like this. I wouldn't stand within a hundred mile radius of him."

I laughed involuntarily, barking out a howl and covering my lips once I realized how loud I was. I peeked up at Honey, and found him smirking lopsidedly.

_Seriously?_

He hadn't killed me yet, but I'm sure it was coming if he kept up what he was doing.

We stood there, staring conspicuously at one another, until Emmett not-so-subtly cleared his throat. Honey snapped out of it then, shaking his head clear.

"Well, guys, I have someone to go check on. Thanks for saving me..." I trailed off, not knowing his name.

"Edward." He informed, sticking his hand out for me to shake. I grabbed onto it and shook it firmly, couldn't have him thinking I was a damsel all of the time.

"Bella." I answered back. Just having him know my name felt right, complete.

"Bella." He acknowledged, trying my name out. My insides churned. Never before has anyone said my name the way that he has. It was just so...so...sensual? Whatever it was, it had my arms twitching, and my knees shaking within seconds of hearing it.

We were back to staring at each other for awhile. I couldn't help but want to run my fingers through his tousled hair, it was just so _pretty_. Or, just stare into his eyes forever. They were the most beautiful shade of green I'd ever seen. In fact, green had started to be one of my favorite colors, even though I hated it before. And the way his arms felt on me, they felt like they were meant just for him, like we fit perfectly together. And his _skin_. It looked so smooth; I just wanted to run my tongue over it to see how it felt...

Okay, that's not weird at all.

Voice 1 cleared his throat again. "And I'm Emmett."

I scoffed. "Also known as The One Who Dropped My Skittles!"

"Look, _Bella_," He sniffed. I scowled. I didn't like the way he said my name. It was too dull. Edward said it better. "If you want some darned skittles so badly, I'll buy you some more."

"And what made you think I wanted that? My face or my attitude?" I retorted, annoyingly glancing toward him and his exasperated expression. He made it look like I was the one who was acting like a child.

"Whoa. Catty. I like that." He purred, wiggling his eyebrows at me. Ew. Throw up in my mouth. Not that he wasn't good looking, but Edward had him beat by miles in that particular category.

"Just buy my damn skittles." I growled. He made me lose them in the first place.

Mumbling under his breath, he stuck the dollar bill that he'd just pulled from his pocket into the vending machine. He stuck his hand under his chin and pondered. As if it was so hard to press the L12 button. I huffed in annoyance, and crossed my arms over my chest. Was he serious? I just wanted my skittles.

"Are you mentally incompetent or something?" I growled, tapping the toe of my shoe against the linoleum. "Just press L12!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" He called, holding up his hand as a patience signal. "This takes time."

I scoffed and waved him off. If I didn't get to speak to Charlie while he was awake, there was gonna be some hell to pay from one Emmett...whatever his last name is.

"Just ignore him. He's always acted like this. Mom says he was dropped on his head as a baby." Edward soothed, scooting a little closer toward me.

In spite of my frustrated state, I found myself laughing. The crooked smile on his face rewarding me.

"And Eddie here didn't stop peeing in the bed until he was 14." Emmett informed me, handing me my skittles. "Your skittles, my lady."

I shook my head. "Thanks, oh mighty one."

Edward chuckled, and shook his head. "You guys are comical."

Emmett made a show of mock bowing and curtsey-ing, while answering in a posh English accent. "Why, thank you. Thank you very much."

I scoffed. "_Ok_. Um, I guess I should be going. My dad's here, and there's no telling when he'll be awake, so I kind of wanna be there for that."

"Of course. We're also here to see someone. A close friend of the family." Edward nodded, looking a bit awkward and uncomfortable.

"You ok?" I asked before I started to leave. I didn't want to leave him here with Emmett if something was wrong, I wasn't sure Emmett would take it seriously.

"Um, yeah. Uh, I just, um..." He stammered, unwillingly. shoving his hands deep into his pockets and rocking back onto his heels. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was pretty nervous about something. He was starting to sweat, and I was starting to get nervous. I mean, who just randomly started sweating out of nowhere?

"Dude, if you want her number, just ask for it." Emmett volunteered. patting Edward on the back.

Edward went red, and tried to hide his face behind his hand. I knew he was embarrassed, so I wanted to make it easier for him, especially since Emmett was probably gonna make fun of him from now on. So, swiftly I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my cell, handing it to Edward, who watched with wonderment. Speedily, he typed out his phone number, and passed it back to me, a grin occupying his beautiful face.

"I'll call you tonight." I purred, softly touching his cheek, then turning to away to start my trek back to my dad's room. I'm sure my cheeks were stained red, and that my pits were probably soaked, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I'd just made a move on a guy, and he wasn't even unconscious.

Score for Bella.

I heard footsteps, and guessed that they were probably going to their friend's room. I couldn't wait to call him later on that night. Just thinking about him made my heart rate speed up. He was _gorgeous_.

Halfway back to the room, I still heard the footsteps, so, stealthily I shot a glance toward the sound, covering it up by scratching my face with my shoulder.

I gasped. I couldn't believe it. Were they following me or something? Edward and Emmett were talking animatedly, apparently not knowing they were walking the same way I was. I decided to figure out what was going on. So, being fully aware that they were directly behind me, I stopped dead in my tracks, my shoes skidding against the floor.

"Oomf!" They grunted as they ran into my backside. I smirked, boys don't ever watch where they're going.

"Hello, boys." I greeted, spinning on my heel to face them.

"What the hell, Bella?" Emmett moaned, rubbing his shin. Was it really bad that I felt a little happy that he got hurt?

"That's exactly what I was thinking. What're you guys doing following me?" I questioned, folding my arms across my chest.

"_Following you_?" Emmett scoffed, barking out a laugh. "We weren't following you. We were just - "

"Hush, Emmett, before you say something you regret." Edward shushed him, lightly shoving him back.

"What room is this _friend_ in?" I asked, trying to get bottom of the situation.

"603B." Edward said smoothly, tilting his head to the side, a calculating look crossing his face.

"Really? That's the room my dad - " I started.

"BELLA!" My mom yelled, swiftly walking over to where Edward, Emmett, and I were. Her face was somehow older looking, her clothes disheveled, and her eyes blotchy and red from crying so much. She looked horrible, and it made me wonder had anything else happened. Her movements were frantic, her eyes crazed. She stopped in front of me, her face wild.

"Bella, we almost lost him." She choked, grabbing hold of me, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Mom, what happened?" I asked, worriedly. She looked so frail and fragile. I wanted to help somehow.

"Oh, honey." She sighed, but that was all she got out before she went limp in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, love it, hate it? Well, hey, let's all review *wink* and tell me how you feel about it. <strong>**REVIEW...please?**

**Sorry for being out for so long. Starting a new school isn't easy, give me some credit. Plus, I just got over being sick, I had a virus. Yay me! **

**Well, gimme an R!**

**R!**

**Gimme an E!**

**E!**

**Gimme a VIEW!**

**VIEW!**

**What's that spell...well, I'll let you figure that out! ;)**

**~ TTP**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all! **

**Firstly, I would like to apologize for my absence...honestly. I really will try to not leave like that. Please forgive me? ;]**

**Anywho, who's ready for another chapter? I know I am. Lol. Well, hope you enjoy. (:**

**Hopie, there's something in the chapter that's for you...hope you like! (: **

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I think we've gone through this once or twice...buuuut, here it is nonetheless. Ido...NOTownanything. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

**Edward POV**

"Dad?" I called as Emmett and I entered his office. It was unusually messy, documents just thrown any and everywhere. His white coat slung sloppily across the back of his office chair. I raked my eyes across the room in shame. My dad was never this unorganized; he's who I got my uncanny cleanliness from. Shaking my head, I scoured the room for him, he had to be in there somewhere.

I heard a sigh from the darkest corner, and drew my eyes toward it. There, in the blackest blackness of the room, was my father, perched on the ground, his knees drawn to his chest. He looked completely out of it. This was not him, he was not this man. I had no idea that Charlie being admitted into the hospital would be this crucial for him. Granted, they were really good friends, and they'd grown closer in the years that we lived in Forks. But, still...

"Dad." I sighed, crossing the room to sit beside him. He had a glassy look in his eye, and he was unusually pale. I worried for him.

"Son." He acknowledged me, giving me a passing nod.

Oh, this is bad.

"How horrible is it?" I asked the unasked question. I know what had happened on the surface, but I wasn't entirely sure that I wanted to dive deeper into the subject.

All I got was another nod.

"Dad - " I started, but right then, my mother strolled into the room, sans Alice.

"Oh, honey." She cried, taking my place as I rose from the floor. I was sure she could help him better than I could, so I left them to that. I figured, Emmett and I could go get a snack from the cafeteria or something. Only problem was, when I looked around, he was gone. Typical Emmett. Knowing him, he'd already left for the cafe. So, with a shrug, I left my parents to fend for themselves.

As I exited the room, I glanced toward the door and found Alice perched on a bench outside, talking on the phone. I didn't really think much of it, she was probably talking to Jasper, they hadn't been talking as frequently lately, so maybe it was good that they were catching up.

I shook my head, and started my trek toward the cafeteria, hoping to not feel so glumly.

I wonder what Brown was doing at this moment. Was she up waiting for me to get on? Was she playing Black Ops or something? Was she reading, because I knew that that was one of her favorite things to do. I knew alot of things about her; that was one of the that I was proud of. If I wasn't good at anything else but my grades, I was good at getting to know people. Because, contrary to popular belief at U Dubb, I'm not a social pariah, I'm actually quite interesting, and nice once you get to know me, you just have to take the time first, which most people don't even know me from the gum on the bottom of their shoes. Sad, I know.

Strolling toward the cafeteria, I spotted a masculine figure kneeling in front of a person, and skittles were splayed across the floor, the bag ripped, half open. Coming closer, I found that that wasn't just some random man kneeling, it was Emmett.

"Emmett!" I yelled, striding a bit closer. "We're here to see - "

I stopped dead in my tracks because in front of me, there was a woman, not just any woman, though, a woman that was about 3 times smaller than Emmett. And, I could only assume with the way that he was kneeling in front of her, that something was wrong.

"What did you _do_?" I asked, my eyes widening in protest. There was just no way Emmett was having a regular conversation with some random girl...on the floor, with skittles splayed everywhere. I shook my head. Emmett was a disaster in disguise.

"I-I-I just...I was trying to...and then...Ugh! I just wanted some chips, man!" He rambled, his forehead scrunching up in confusion and pity.

"Well, did you have to injure _another_ person. Jeez, Emmett! We've been here a grand total of an hour and you find some kind of way to hurt harmless citizens. You need to be exiled to your own island with the rate you're going..."

I trailed off as he moved to the side, I glanced at what could be the most beautiful woman in the world. Her brown hair lay behind her shoulders as she rested against the wall. Her brown eyes wide as she stared at Emmett. And her creamy cheeks were tinted with red. She was perfect.

Shaking my head, I came to my senses and realized that I had to figure out if she was okay. I couldn't stand there, just ogling her...my mother raised me better than that. So, I did just that, made sure she was alright.

"Miss?" I asked, kneeling down in front of her. It took her awhile, but she eventually shifted her eyes to mine, and my goodness, was I entranced. I hadn't gotten the full intensity of her eyes, but once I saw them full on, I didn't want to look away.

"Are you alright?" I questioned, remembering the real reason I'd called her.

"Uh." She responded, her eyes widening fractionally. I chuckled, she was just to cute for her own good.

I offered her my hand, and she took it gratefully. Once our hands touched, I almost gasped in surprise. I felt a jolt of electricity shoot up my arm, and I was pretty sure I wasn't the only one to feel it because she almost tripped with the force.

"Whoa. Watch out there." I warned, pulling her up. Then, I remembered Emmett was there, and I decided to lighten the mood. "Don't mind Emmett, he's always like this. I wouldn't stand within a hundred mile radius of him."

She barked a laugh, and I was entirely enthralled. She had the richest laugh. It wasn't too soft, but it wasn't loud and obnoxious either. This woman was perfection in a bottle.

We stood there, staring at one another before Emmett conspicuously cleared his throat. To which we both straightened up, coming to. She thanked me for saving her and said that she had to go check on someone, which I, in turn, remembered that we also were here to check on someone. Emmett and I weren't just here on business...she also trailed off of what she was saying, not knowing my name.

"Edward." I supplied, sticking my hand out for her to shake. I wanted to feel her hand inside of mine again.

"Bella." She informed me.

"Bella." I tried. Her name was perfect for her. It meant beautiful, just as she was. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, I truly hadn't seen anyone as beautiful as she was. I could say her name for forever more...it was just so damn beautiful, _she_ was beautiful.

Her and Emmett were going at it, well, not literally, but you get the point. They sounded like they were siblings, and I realized just how well she would fit into our family. Anyone who doesn't take Emmett's crap is okay in my book.

She announced then that she was leaving to go see her dad, and that she wanted to be there wheh he woke up, which is completely understandable. I would want to be with my dad if he were in the hospital. But my impending separation from this girl had my stomach in knots, I wanted to spend as much time with her as I could. I know I'd just met her, but I felt this huge connection toward her. I wanted, no needed, her number, if it were the last thing I did, I'd get her phone number. As much as I wanted to ask her, as soon as I opened my mouth, I chickened out.

"Of course. We're also here to see someone." I said uncomfortably.

No, no, no! Stupid. Just ask for her number, it's not that hard. Just 5 measly words. Can. I. Have. Your. Number. See? Not that hard, right?

"You ok?" Bella asked, noticing my inner musings. I must look like an idiot to her.

"Um, yeah," Come on, Edward. Just do it. "Uh, I just, um..." I stopped short, my stomach aching with nervousness. I crammed my hands deep into my pockets and rocked back onto my heels, as if that would help me utter the wretched words that seemed to be stuck in my throat.

"Dude, if you want her number, just ask for it." Emmett offered, patting me on my back, very hard I might add.

Damn him. He was making me look like a fool. I tried to inconspicuously hide behind my hand, but the look on Bella's face made me realize that I wasn't succeeding. I thought that there was no way I was ever going to get her number now that Emmett had made me look incompetent, so imagine my eyes when I saw her reaching for her back pocket and retrieving her cell for me to put my number in. Hurrily, I typed it in, my fingers burning with fire, and handed it back to her.

"I'll call you tonight." She purred, softly carressing my cheek. She then proceeded to turn back around and walk away very sensually. I almost fell over, and landed in my own puddle of drool.

"Dude! What the hell was that?" Emmett murmured as we headed to Charlie's room. "Have I not taught you anything about girls, bro?"

I just shook my head. "Emmett, the day I take your advice will be the end of all my romantic affairs because your advice would scare them all off."

"Pfft," Emmett retorted, punching me in the arm. "Do you know how many girls I get a week?"

"None because you're always with Rosalie, and if you utter anything different from those lips I swear to you I will tell her everything."

"Ok, ok. You've got me there, but before - "

"Before you had Rosalie, you were always trying to get her." I finished, because I wasn't in any kind of mood to hear his lies.

As he was replying, I thought I saw Bella look back at us curiously, trying to cover it up by scratching her chin. I furrowed my eyebrow, but shook it off and got back into my conversation with Emmett.

" - I mean, I love Rosalie and all, but sometimes she can be a complete and total bitch. And, Ed, trust me, you have no clue how much that turns me on. And - oomf!" Emmett grunted, bumping into something, or should I say some_one_.

"Hello, boys." She lilted, spinning on her heel to face us.

"What the hell, Bella?" Emmett groaned, leaning his huge frame down to rub his chin.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," She commented, and by the way she was looking, it seemed as though she was suspecting something. "What're you guys doing following me?"

Following her? Was this girl insane? Out of her mind? We were in no way shape or form following _her_. We were just going to see an old friend in the hospital. Emmett's mind must've been going down the same path as mine because he blurted out what I was thinking.

"_Following you_?" He scoffed, a little laugh going along with it. "We weren't following you. We were just - "

I knew Emmett often blurted things out that were irrelevant, and in no way needed to be known by the human race. Sigh. I had to stop him before he did something stupid, which wold be in about 3 seconds if I didn't put an end to it.

"Hush, Emmett, before you say something you regret." There, that should do.

Bella seemed to be getting a bit impatient. I couldn't blame her though, it takes time to get used to Emmett...a lot of time.

"What room is this _friend_ in?" She quipped, her eyebrows knittng together slightly.

"603B." I answered, tilting my head to the side. Hmm. This could be interesting.

"Really? That's the room my dad - " She started, but that's all that she got out because her mother came charging toward us then. Crazy, frantic eyes dominated her features, and she looked as though she had been crying for days. Whatever had happened must've shocked her greatly. Her clothes were disheveled, and her mouth was twisted down into a horrible grimace.

"Bella, we almost lost him." She choked, grabbing hold of Bella by the arms and sobbing onto her shoulder. I felt so helpless, I wanted to do something, anything to help her, but I didn't know her, it would've been weird for me to just embrace her. She looked so delicate, as if one tiny touch would break her. I sighed, getting a little choked up myself from watching this scene unfold in front of me.

"Mom, what happened?" Bella insisted, pulling back to gaze into her eyes.

"Oh, honey." Was all that she could utter before she went limp in Bella's arms.

With cat-like reflexes, I quickly caught her mother from falling on the ground. Bella looked as though her cat had just died, which, in this case, would be a better situation. Her dad was here in the hospital, recovering from a bad motorcycle accident, and now, her mother would be registered here as well, for...whatever she had going on.

My eyes darted swiftly from side to side, searching for something, anything to set her mother down on. She was a little heavy, and I needed to go get my father before anything else serious happened. Spotting an empty hospital bed, I made my way over and plopped her mom down on it.

"Emmett, stay here with Bella and make sure they remain here." I instructed. "I'm gonna go and get dad, alright?"

A slight nod was the only response that he granted me, for he was too worried about Bella and her mother. Hell, I was too.

Nearly sprinting, I dashed down the hospital hallways and into Charlie's room. Seeing as my dad is his doctor and Bella's mom just came flying from the room, tears flowing from her eyes, I assumed that he would be there. However, my assumption was wrong. Where the hell could he be? I know he couldn't have been far, but this was a huge hospital, and a guy like my dad is well known. My head shook at the prospect of not being able to find him. Of all the critical times in my life, now was when I need him most.

Spotting a flash of blonde hair as I round the corner, I knew it could be no one else but my dad.

"Dad!" I wailed, waving my arms around my head in an attempt to gain his attention. "Dad!"

His eyes darted to mine as I made the 'come here' gesture with my hands. Swiftly, he darted toward me, worry coloring his facial features.

"Son? What's the matter?" He questioned worriedly, as I pulled him along to where Emmett, Bella, and her mother was.

"Her mother...she's...passed out." I managed to get out between my waves of nervousness. I dragged him along, trying not to waste any time; I didn't know what was going to happen.

As soon as my dad understood what was going on, his facial features changed immediately. He ordered Emmett to bring Bella's mother along as he strode down the hall, trying to find an empty room to set her in. I, on the other hand, decided to stay back and comfort Bella. I knew she must have been going through a rough patch in life, what with her dad_ and_ her mom being in the hospital. I know I'd probably be sick with worry.

Bella was trying to put on a brave face, but I knew that on the inside, she would burst any minute. Tentatively, I stretched my arm across her shoulders and pulled her closer to me in a comforting manner. I wouldn't want for her to be afraid of me. She sent me a timid smile, and ever so slightly leaned into me, letting me know that what I was doing was alright.

I led Bella to the room my dad had just entered. He was currently checking over Bella's mom as she was being hooked up to the IV and all of that other stuff. Bella just watched, glumly. I had led her over to where the couches were in the room and sat her down, me plopping down next to her. She unconsciously leaned into my side once again, and I laid my arm around her.

"It'll be alright." I whispered in her ear, hugging her close to me.

"Ok, Bella." My dad said, sauntering over to where we sat. "Your mom will be out for awhile. She's stable, but she probably won't awaken until midday tomorrow. I'll have to go check on your father, but I'm pretty sure he won't be up until tomorrow as well."

He took a deep breath, and his face changed. It went from doctor mode to daddy mode.

"Now," He began again, clearing his throat. "You are very welcome to stay at our house until tomorrow. I know it might seem strange seeing as how you just met us and all, but we have an extra room, and everything."

I couldn't tell what her answer would be. Her face looked speculative. Her eyes darted from my father's face to mine and back to my father's. I could tell she was bit uncomfortable with the whole idea, so I decided to put her out of her misery.

"Dad, I don't think - " I started to say, but she quickly cut me off.

"I'd love to stay at your house for the night. Thank you so much for the offer." And with that, she left the room to retrieve her bags. I stared after her, longingly.

My dad stepped into my line of vision, staring at me seriously.

"I'm putting her in the room next to yours; take care of her." He warned, and then left just as suddenly as she had.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

We arrived home, and Bella had been quiet the whole way. I was beginning to worry about her. Had the roles been reversed, I'd have been freaking out, but she seemed to be taking it all in stride. I had an overcoming sense to protect her, comfort her, do _something. _I suspected that she'd break down sometime soon, and I'd be there to hold her as she did.

I showed her where the bathroom was and the kitchen, in case she got a hankering for a midnight snack. It was already pretty late, and I'm sure the day had taken its toll on her, so I led her to her room, which was right next to mine like my dad had promised, and told her if she needed anything at anytime that I'd be in the room right next to hers. She nodded, and silently entered the room, and closed the door softly behind her. I'd give her some privacy, I know she wanted it.

I stepped into my room, and stripped myself of my clothes and threw on some gray pajama pants and a plain black t-shirt, and entered my bathroom to rid myself of those contacts and brush my teeth. Once I was done with that, I trudged into my room, and flopped onto my bed. It really wasn't all that late, but I was tired. All I wanted to do was sleep. I thought about going to check on Bella, but I figured that she'd be asleep by now, so I just got up to turn off the light, and then crawled into my bed, leaving my door unlocked just in case Bella needed some help...or anything really.

I didn't know what time it was, but I was awakened by a soft knocking at my door. At first I just thought that I was dreaming, so I sunk deeper into my golden sheet covered bed, but then I realized that it was coming from _my _door. I shot up straight for the door, pausing for just a second to catch my breath, but when I finally opened the door, I was met by a saddened Bella.

"I'm sorry. I - I just. I'm..." She started, but stopped and bit her lip. Tears were welling up in her eyes. It drove me crazy, but I stood there letting her collect her thoughts. "I didn't mean to wake you up in the middle of the night, I just - nevermind." And with that, she turned on her heel.

"Bella." I called softly after her. She stopped and turned back around, staring glumly at me. "Come here." I offered, holding my arms open for her. She looked hesitant, but after a minute of contemplation, she threw herself into my arms and wept. I led us to my bed, and sat on the edge of it, cradling her to my body. I just sat comforting her, patting her back, whispering reassurance into her ear, and stroking her hair, as she sobbed and sobbed. I knew that this was coming, it was only a matter of time.

She cried well into the night, and I didn't want to leave her alone in her condition, so I scooted us to the top of my bed, and placed her under the cover. I knew it'd be a bit weird, us sleeping in the same bed together, so I'd planned to grab a blanket and sleep on the floor, but everytime I tried to let her go, she would have a death grip on my shirt, so I opted to sleep on top of the covers, I really didn't mind.

I awoke the second time before Bella, and I smelled breakfast cooking. I tried to roll over and go to sleep, but my nose had other plans. I didn't want to wake Bella, so I snuck out of my room and down the stairs and was met with a pleasant surprise.

"Seth?" I asked, happily. He was one of our good friends from the reservation, and he and his girlfriend had stopped by to visit us. "Long time, no see."

"Eddie - whoa." Was all he said. "You look good."

I smiled. "Hello, Hopie." I greeted his girlfriend, pulling her into a big hug. She was nice, and one of the only girlfriends of Seth that I actually liked.

"Ed, you look excellent. Alice finally get to you?" She winked, nudging my side. I felt real mature, so I stuck my tongue out at her, and she laughed in response.

"Morning, Mom." I called to her in the kitchen. She grunted in answer. She wasn't as much a morning person as the rest of us.

"So," I said, turning back to Seth. "You guys staying for breakfast?"

"No can do." Seth answered, throwing his arm around Hopie. "Just stopped by to get an update on Charlie; Billy's worried sick."

"I understand." I nodded. "He's stable, but not awake yet. We'll head to see him sometime this afternoon. Dad should already be at the hospital."

"Alright." Seth allowed. "But I will be back for dinner. That ok, Mama Es?" He called into the kitchen.

Another grunt.

We just laughed and shook our heads. I gave Hopie another hug, and said goodbye to Seth and saw them out the door. They'd be back later anyway.

After they'd left, I tiptoed up the steps to check on Bella, and found that she was still sound asleep in my bed. She needed it after her break down last night. I'm glad that I was there for her because I don't think that she would've gotten through the night if someone hadn't been there for her.

I slugged down the stairs and into the kitchen; my mother and I were the only people up, so I plopped down into a chair across from where she was cooking and watched. I didn't really want to be down there, I wanted to be holding Bella, making sure that she was alright, but I'm sure she wouldn't want to wake up with me staring at her. That would be creepy. But still. I'd come to the conclusion that it was unhealthy, the amount of time I spent thinking about her, but already I felt a huge connection toward her, like we'd known each other already. Like we'd been speaking since we were toddlers. I'd only ever felt this way toward one other person, and that person was...

No. Could it be?

Would I be upset if it turned out to be her? Hell no. She's perfect, everything that I looked for in a woman. However, she was supposed to be living in Pheonix, and going to school there. _But,_ a voice in the back of my head rang. _She could visit other places couldn't she? _And of course she could. She was a grown woman...sort of. But, I shouldn't get my hopes up because what if it wasn't really her...

But what if it was?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's that! Lol. Drop a line and tell me what you think. <strong>**Favorite line? Favorite part? **

**Until next time,**

**QOTJ (:**


End file.
